Unanticipated Emotions
by Silentz
Summary: AU - Kaiba is the Lord of Dragons. Yami is the Master of Magicians. Love will draw them together. Fate might tear them apart. KaibaxYami Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I was motivated to write this story and here it is. I hope you like it! It's not really set in a different world, although it would appear to be, but rather a different 'time.' I say this because Kaiba and Yami have, in this story, never really 'met,' and they take on some interesting 'titles.'  
  
-- Unanticipated Emotions --  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
"Now listen to me Yami, one day you will have to face off against the Lord of Dragons, and when that day comes, I want you to be ready. You are to show your enemy no mercy. Remember what his father did to your mother. You are the only person left in this family who even has a chance at defeating him. Don't let me down."  
  
"I won't father."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami sat up in his bed. Why that dream; why now? He gripped tightly onto the cotton sheets that covered him in an effort to relieve some of the stress he was feeling. He was failing miserably.  
  
His back was aching and his limbs were numb. Today just wasn't one of his days. Normally he was calm and refined taking every matter in with a cool head. Not today though. Why was he so jittery?  
  
He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when there was a soft rapping on his chamber door.  
  
Yami sighed and answered, "You may enter."  
  
The door made a soft creak as it opened and in walked a somewhat young girl dressed in colorful robes. "Master," she spoke with a soft voice, "The others and I await you down in the dining hall."  
  
"Magician of Faith, please tell the others that I shall be down soon."  
  
"Very well." She bowed before taking her leave.  
  
Yami drew himself out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. Once that task was finished, he exited his chambers into the hall. Pictures lined the walls of the Palace painted of all the former Magician Masters before Yami. There were elegant tapestries hanging off banisters, and a mix of gold and oak made up the floor panels. Everything was polished and looked new. It was beautiful.  
  
Making his way down the Palace steps, Yami couldn't help but look at the pictures he passed on the way. Every single Master of Magicians before him had been defeated in battle and then never seen again.  
  
Suddenly Yami stopped on the steps. 'That's why I feel the way I do. It all makes sense now.'  
  
Today was the day when he would have to travel to the Dark Mountains. That was where his enemy took asylum. That was where the Lord of Dragons lived.  
  
Yami shook his head free of his thoughts and continued down the stairs. At the bottom he took a right and entered into the Dining Hall. All of the Magicians were there, some quiet and others talking amongst themselves. As soon as they felt Yami's presence, all became silent and all eyes were focused on him.  
  
Dark Magician stood up and spoke first, "Master, good morning. Did you have a good rest?" He was the most loyal of all of Yami's subjects. He was always looking out for him and making sure he was safe.  
  
Yami shrugged, a motion that was new to his normal refinement. "I suppose so."  
  
About five more magicians stood up at that comment.  
  
"Master are you alright?" asked one of them.  
  
"You aren't hurt are you?" came another question.  
  
Yami smiled, "No, I am fine. I'm just a bit nervous about today."  
  
Dark Magician frowned, "Yes, today is the day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I have to do this. It's the only way to find out more about the Lord of Dragons."  
  
A voice at the table snickered, "By sneaking around? That's typical of someone of your stature."  
  
Everyone's gaze turned and was fixed on the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"How dare you speak to our Master like that!" Dark magician yelled.  
  
Magician of Black Chaos only smirked, "I will speak to him as I please."  
  
"You're being disrespectful!" Magician of Faith accused.  
  
Finally Yami broke in saying "That's enough, everyone be quiet." Once silence had been restored he spoke in a calmer tone. "Now, please listen carefully. In order to defeat our enemy we have to work together. We can't go creating enemies amongst ourselves. I have decided that tonight, when I leave for the Dark Mountains, I am going alone."  
  
Almost immediately, the Dining Hall was filled with voices.  
  
"But Master, you can't go alone!" Dark Magician Girl stated. "It's too dangerous!"  
  
Yami's expression remained unchanged. It was obvious that he had made his decision and no one was going to change that. "It has already been decided." That was all he said before abruptly turning and exiting the Hall.  
  
--  
  
~*~  
  
"Get up, you sniveling little brat! I barely even touched you! Is this how you're going to act when you face off against the Master of Magicians? I would hope not! Our family has succeeded every time in defeating every single past Magician Master! That is exactly what you are going to do! I swear, if you let us down, I'll kill you with my own hands! Now, you WILL defeat the Master of Magicians when the time comes. Is that clear?"  
  
"Y-Yes, father."  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba was jerked out of his stroll down memory lane when a sudden crash was heard outside his bedroom door. "What are they doing now?" he asked in an irritated manner. He got up from his desk practically throwing his chair across the room and flung open his chamber door.  
  
Right outside, there was a large circle that continued all around the interior of the castle which served as a walkway. In the middle of that there was a large amount of open space. Currently filling this space at the moment was a Curse of Dragon and a Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. They were flying in circles around each other easily evading the other's attack. They were at it- again.  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists so tight that his nails were biting into his palms. "ENOUGH!!!" he yelled. His voice echoed all through the castle.  
  
Both dragons stopped where they were and turned to face their master.  
  
"What is wrong with you!? I give you a simple order like: "Do not engage in battles while inside the castle", and what do you do? Exactly the opposite! How am I supposed to be victorious in destroying the Master of Magicians if all of my dragons have destroyed each other?!"  
  
Both of the dragons hovered in front of their master, each lowering their heads in shame.  
  
"Just go back to the Valley."[1] Kaiba was growing tired of this. This was how it was almost every day. He turned to his left and stomped down the hall, his pitch-black cape flapping steadily with each step.  
  
He had barely made it to the stairwell when someone spoke his name.  
  
"Lord Kaiba. What is wrong? That expression does not suit you."  
  
Kaiba turned just barely only to see someone's shadow in one of the doorways. He already knew who it was. "I'm sure you heard the brawl that went on out here. The dragons are becoming restless."  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a girl dressed in a short blue gown that looked to be made of scales, with ruby colored hair that fell passed her waist, the ends slightly curling up. In her arms she held a tan-colored jar filled with magical water. Her name was Water Omotics.[2] "Well, that is a somewhat good thing. You see, if the dragons are becoming more and more anxious to fight, then when the true fight between you and the Magician Master begins the dragons will be at their best. You need not worry Lord. Everything will turn out ok."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes. "Well, I suppose I never thought about it like that." He sighed, "How are the dragons doing?"  
  
"Very well. They can sense that the ultimate battle is drawing near and it is pushing them to train even harder."  
  
"That's good. What are you doing today?"  
  
"Well, I have to take watch over the Dragon Valley and make sure no more fights arise."  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome Lord Kaiba," she bowed and turned, walking away and once again disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Kaiba continued on down the stairs brushing his hand along the cold stone rail. The castle was much different from Yami's palace. Nothing around the place really took on any elegance at all. Almost everything was made out of dark gray stone. There were no tapestries, pictures, or flourishes anywhere. The place had an overall darkness about it. That darkness seemed to affect Kaiba, more than he cared to acknowledge. Maybe it seemed to reflect his feelings. Maybe it brought back old memories he wanted to forget. Whatever it was, it bothered him.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs he took a left and almost immediately came to two large wooden doors. He pushed them open with ease and stepped out into the afternoon light. The land around him was barren. No green could be seen anywhere. Jagged rocks jutted up from dry land and the ground had split in many different places from lack of water.  
  
Far off in the land, dragons could be seen flying in circles. There were probably hundreds of them. That was Dragon Valley. That was where Kaiba was headed.  
  
"Blackland Fire Dragon, I summon thee!" he yelled. In almost an instant, a large green dragon with large green wings was at Kaiba's side. "I want you to take to me to Dragon Valley."  
  
The dragon bowed its head all the way to the ground in order to let its 'master' climb on. Once Kaiba was situated on the dragon's back, it beat its wings once and was lifted into the air. It then proceeded on its way towards the Valley.  
  
--  
  
Yami cursed mentally. He was already beginning to wish he had brought along a companion. He had long crossed the line that separated his land from the rest of the world and there was a definite change already taking place. He was no longer walking through lush grass and passing full shrubs. There were less ponds and animal life as well. Even the sky seemed darker now. 'I must be getting close.'  
  
He had left for the Palace right after he had left the Dining Hall hours ago. It was around a 7-hour walk to get to the Castle from his Palace and he had already been walking for 5 hours.  
  
After a while, he began to get the freaky feeling that he was being watched. He wasn't really sure but still, the feeling seemed to linger around him. Finally in the distance he saw a large, almost black foundation.  
  
"That must be it," he thought aloud. If he hurried, he would be there in one hour.  
  
--  
  
Kaiba stepped down onto the ground and almost immediately all the dragons stopped where they were, looked at Kaiba, and grounded themselves. "Where is Blue-Eyes?" he asked. Looking around, the silver dragon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Lord Kaiba, a One-Eyed Shield Dragon has already been sent out to look for it. He disappeared a little while ago. We're not sure where he went," said Dragoness the Wicked Knight.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "That's not like him at all! He knows better than to do something like that!"  
  
Water Omotics rushed to his side. "Do not worry Lord Kaiba, we will find him. Do not worry. He'll probably come back on his own."  
  
There was a large gust of wind at that moment and everyone looked up to see, none other than, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It made its landing right next to Kaiba and let out a loud bellowing roar.  
  
Kaiba rushed over to the distraught dragon. "What is it Blue-Eyes? Is something wrong?"  
  
The silver dragon raised its head and lowered it.  
  
"Where is the trouble?" Kaiba asked it. And then, "Is someone trying to come into my land?"  
  
The dragon only bowed its head in an effort to tell Kaiba to get on and he would take him to the trouble.  
  
Kaiba had no choice but to do just that.  
  
--  
  
Elsewhere, Yami tripped for the fifth time in 5 minutes. He was not accustomed to this type of terrain at all. There were deep cuts on his legs from the serrated rocks but he willed the pain out of his mind. Sweat beaded on his forehead, failing to cool him down. He almost felt sick.  
  
'Almost there. I just have to remember that I'm almost there,' he thought. He looked ahead of him and saw once again the castle. It was very close now but also a bit blurred. Yami shook his head and opened his eyes but everything seemed to be blurred now. 'What is wrong with me?' He stopped walking for a moment and wiped off his forehead. In the distance he could faintly see something coming towards him. What was it? 'Maybe I'm hallucinating.'  
  
He took a step forward but his feet never touched the ground. The next thing he knew, he was falling. Everything was blurred after that. He saw mostly brown, gray and red. Each tumble brought a yelp from him. He could just barely feel rock cutting into his body with each topple. In a quick second, he jutted one of his arms out and quickly grabbed onto one of the rocks. His whole body jerked to a stop causing Yami to cry out in pain. He opened his eyes and looked down. All he saw was darkness. If he let go, it looked like he might fall forever. His whole body was aching and sore. It was almost unbearable.  
  
Then, his grip loosened.  
  
"No, I just- can't die like this," he said in almost a whisper.  
  
Then, the rain began to fall. It was soft at first, then it started coming down in sheets. At first, the rain stung Yami's skin, but soon, it felt like it was cleansing it. It was sort of calming. Yami closed his eyes for a moment. He felt so tired. At one point, he almost wanted to let go. He could feel unconsciousness calling him. But, then he heard the most familiar voice.  
  
"Don't let me down."  
  
"Father." The rain made it even harder for Yami to hold on. He was going to fall. "I am so sorry father. Please, forgive me."  
  
Yami fell unconscious moments before he let go.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Kaiba's footsteps echoed throughout the castle as he headed towards one of the rooms. In his hands he held a tray upon which sat a large bowl and rag and roll of binding.  
  
He stopped at one of the doors and opened it, careful not to make too much noise. Inside the room, a figure rested peacefully on a bed. Kaiba took his place next to the bed and looked down at the mysterious individual. They were covered in deep gashes and blood.  
  
For the first time in Kaiba's life, he felt a deep sadness. This sadness was directed at the person who was sleeping on his bed. 'Why do I feel this way?' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba! Listen to me! You are pathetic! Do you actually expect me to do something about a cut that big? You have to learn to take it like a man! I really hope that one day something horrible happens to you so you have something to cry about! No one cares about you! If you were to die right now, I wouldn't even shed a tear. I am ashamed to have you as a son!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba had to steady himself in order to stop his hands from trembling. "What does that have to do with anything?!" he found himself yelling. He knew the answer. This unknown person had no one to help them. They were all alone.  
  
Sighing, Kaiba kneeled down beside the bed and sat the tray on a nearby table. He took the rag and doused it in the steaming water that had been mixed with a special kind of medicine. After barely ringing out the rag, he took ahold of one of the person's hands and began to gently clean off the wet and dry blood that had stained their skin.  
  
Almost immediately, the person's free hand gripped tightly onto the sheets and the one that Kaiba was holding held on to his.  
  
"Don't worry, the pain will be over soon," Kaiba said assuringly and continued to cleanse the stranger's wounds. 'What has gotten into me?'  
  
--  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes. He no longer felt any pain. He felt somewhat numb. He no longer felt dizzy or exhausted, but rather well rested. He almost wondered if he was dead. He started to get up, and fell back down squeezing his eyes shut. PAIN. All feeling seemed to flood back into his body after that. He tried again to get up with the same results.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from in the room.  
  
Yami slightly turned his head in the direction of the voice. He saw a brunette teen seemingly around his age sitting next to him in a chair. "Who- ", it even hurt to talk, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kaiba," he said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Kaiba? What happened to me?"  
  
"You fell off a cliff."  
  
"I did?" he asked surprised. "But then- how am I alive?"  
  
Kaiba looked away from him. "Don't ask me. How should I know?" he asked in an almost angered tone. He had to look away from him for two reasons: One, because he felt sorry for the guy, and two, he found himself drawn to the stranger.  
  
"Oh. How did I end up here? And, where am I?"  
  
"Listen, just stop asking questions! Now is not the time." He made the mistake of looking at him and all the anger in his face disappeared. Yami had a distraught look on his face. "What is it now?"  
  
Yami sighed, "I guess I won't be going home anytime soon."  
  
"Most definitely not! Not in the condition you are in!"  
  
Yami smiled slightly and looked up at the ceiling. "You know, as tough as you seem to be, you sure do seem to worry a lot about me."  
  
The expression on Kaiba's face was priceless.  
  
"My name is Yami," he turned to look at Kaiba, "and don't worry. I really appreciate your concern."  
  
Kaiba would have kissed Yami right then and there, had not he been awe- struck and Yami not wounded. Plus there was that little detail of- 'I am a heartless and non-loving person.'  
  
He once again turned away from Yami. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about." When there was no other contradiction he turned towards Yami. He had fallen asleep.  
  
Kaiba sighed and stood up and walked over to the bed. He took ahold of the sheets and pulled them up around Yami. He couldn't help but trace his trace his thumb down Yami's cheek. He quickly pulled back wondering what the heck he was doing. He'd leave his in-depth questioning for another time. He turned and left the room, carefully shutting the door on his way out.  
  
Inside, Yami touched his cheek. "Not concerned, eh? Well, we'll see about that."  
  
---TBC---  
  
[1]- The 'Valley' that they speak of throughout this chapter is Dragon Valley: The place where all of Kaiba's dragons reside and live.  
  
[2]- Water Omotics- "Transforms the water overflowing from a jar into attacking dragons." (It's a real duel monster.)  
  
==Next Chapter==: Yami is determined to find out who saved his life. Kaiba is determined to prevent him from doing just that. The result?: a first kiss and a suspicious Water Omotics.  
  
Well, there's chapter one. Please review! It helps a whole lot! Not a lot of romance in this chapter but don't worry, there shall be soon. Thanks a bunch for reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a while to get up chapter 2. I try to do one a week but it gets hard when homework is involved. -_- Thanks to those who reviewed! I *sob* am thankful.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why hasn't Master Yami returned yet?" Magician of Faith asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry yet," Dark Magician Girl reassured her, "He'll come back soon."  
  
--  
  
Kaiba nervously shuffled around the dark castle. Why he was nervous, he didn't know. Why he was shuffling, he wasn't sure. It wasn't like others hadn't stumbled into his citadel before. He had banished all the others away. So then, why not Yami? He shook his head for a moment and sighed. 'As soon as he is healed, he'll be out of here.'  
  
Another's voice shook his from his thoughts. "Dear Lord, whatever is the matter?"  
  
Kaiba turned to see once again Water Omotics, the same jar tucked under her arm. "There is nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"  
  
A small smile came to her lips but in an instant, it was gone. "Never mind. Well, I have come to tell you that your guest has awakened. He said he would like to speak with you. He is ever curious about whoever it was that saved him."  
  
"Well, tell him that I can't talk to him right now. I- have things to do."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Water Omotics bowed before cautiously asking, "do you like him Lord?"  
  
"Like him? What ever do you mean?" he asked though he already knew.  
  
She sighed. "I mean nothing Lord. I shall go inform the guest of your decision. Farewell." She bowed and left. As her steps echoed through the castle she couldn't help but wonder: Who exactly was this mysterious guest?  
  
When she reached his chamber door, she quietly opened it and walked in. The figure inside appeared to still be sleeping. She walked over to the bed and lit the candle that sat on a small table next to it. "What?!" The person who had once slept here was gone! She quickly tilted the jar in her arms allowing water to trickle from it onto the ground. As she did this, she began to chant causing the water to glow a deep shade of lavender. The water levitated into the air and began to form something- a dragon. When the magic had done its job, a large dragon sat in the room. "Kumouri Dragon! Go and find the person who slept here! Now!"  
  
The dragon rushed out of the room in an instant and was gone to do its job. Water Omotics was not in the mood for playing hide-and-go-seek with the strange person. Her mind was naturally thinking the worst.  
  
Elsewhere, Yami staggered through the large, dark castle slowly. He wasn't even very sure where he was going. His mind was a jumble, his thoughts a mess. His legs were killing him. They had been the most damaged from both the walk to wherever he was going and the fall. That was another thing: Where exactly was he? He hadn't the slightest idea.  
  
At one point, his knees failed him and he stumbled and would've fallen- had not something reached out and grabbed his arms, supporting him. He shook his head, his golden bangs waving slowly, and looked up. "K-Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba was glowering. "Yami, what are you doing out of your room! You're still seriously injured!" It was clear he was not happy.  
  
Yami backed away quickly, but only succeeded in tripping and falling. Whatever had caused each of them to be kind the previous evening was gone. They were back to their real personalities. "Kaiba, I don't need to be babied! I have to go back home. There are people who are worrying about me."  
  
Another voice cut in. "There are people who are worrying about you here!" Both guys turned to see Water Omotics. She continued, "Can't you see that?" She was speaking to Yami, who only seemed to look unbelievingly at her.  
  
The Kumouri Dragon had long been in the room and was patiently waiting behind Kaiba.  
  
Water Omotics only sighed. "Kumouri Dragon, return. There is nothing left to do here."  
  
Not even a second went by and the dragon disappeared, changing into harmless water on the floor. Yami looked from the water back up to the girl, who had also vanished.  
  
"Listen Yami," Kaiba said, "you can't just go wandering around like this." He walked over to Yami and scooped him up into his arms, surprising him, and started to walk down the hallway.  
  
Yami didn't know what to say. He was too tired to struggle, and the strange thing was, he felt safe in Kaiba's arms. He barely even knew him at all. Maybe he would try and get to know him better later.  
  
Kaiba reached Yami's temporary room and carefully laid him back in his bed. "Yami, please stay in here until you are better healed. If you are feeling up to it tomorrow, I will take the liberty of having someone show you around the place."  
  
Yami frowned, "Can you? I don't know anyone else."  
  
Kaiba only sighed. "Fine, I will, but only if you promise to stay in here for the remainder of this day."  
  
"Alright then, I promise."  
  
Kaiba turned and left, closing the door as he did so.  
  
--  
  
The next day:  
  
All the magicians had started to worry. Even Magician of Black Chaos, despite his good ability to hide it. Sure, most of the time he disliked his Master, but Yami was still kind to him so he respected him.  
  
Dark Magician was the most worried out of everyone. Yami was his Master as well as his friend. Where could he be?  
  
--  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaiba, I hate you. When will you learn? The humane feeling of love is not necessary in someone like you. You're too much of a softie so, until you learn to change your ways, no more food. Now, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Today was going to be a long day. First off, he would eat, second, he would take a walk down to the Valley, and third, he would show Yami around. Yep, he had it all planned out.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at his door.  
  
Kaiba groaned and sat up. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and in rushed Dragoness. "Lord Kaiba, it's your guest!"  
  
Kaiba immediately straightened up. "Yami? What's happened?"  
  
"Well, he is-, uh, he's playing with the dragons!"  
  
Kaiba was clueless. "Playing? What do you mean playing?"  
  
"I mean just that! There's a One-Eyed Shield Dragon and a Dragon Zombie and I think they're hiding from Yami!"  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Yami is playing hide-and-go- freaking-seek with the dragons?"  
  
"Um, yes Lord."  
  
"Oh my god," he got out of bed and grabbed his royal blue cape, hastily wrapping it around his shoulders. "Dragoness, please go inform Water Omotics of this and tell her to go restrain the dragons, now."  
  
"As you wish Lord Kaiba." She bowed quickly then left.  
  
Kaiba was not in the mood for games today. He quickly sauntered down the hall and into Yami's room.  
  
Inside, Yami was sitting patiently talking to the One-Eyed Shield Dragon. Yami looked up as soon as he heard Kaiba enter. "Good morning Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba only heaved a sigh. "Yami, dragons cannot talk."  
  
"I know. But they can listen."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"My father did. He said that dragons are just like any other living thing. They have feelings as well."  
  
"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. One Eye, go back to the Valley."  
  
The dragon nodded, but before it left nudged Yami's shoulder and in return received a pat on its head. After that, it left.  
  
Yami sighed, "Wow, you really are harsh. Who are you anyways?"  
  
"I told you already. I'm Seto Kaiba. What more do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, I'm just wondering why you have all these dragons."  
  
Kaiba laughed for a moment. It wasn't really a nice laugh, more of a 'like you don't know' laugh instead. "I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm the Lord- "  
  
Water Omotics ran in interrupting. "-He's the Lord of 'breakfast time.' Now, both of you come downstairs. Your food is ready."  
  
Yami looked questioningly at her. "Um, I can't exactly- you know- just tromp downstairs."  
  
"I know that. I'm not stupid. Kaiba's going to carry you."  
  
"He is?"  
  
Kaiba stared. "I am?"  
  
Water Omotics sighed. She was running out of patience. "You had no problem carrying him yesterday."  
  
"Tch, yeah, but that was because he had hurt himself."  
  
"So do you just want him to walk down by himself and get hurt even more?"  
  
"No. But-"  
  
"Then carry him!" She left the room fast so as not to be contradicted again. Such arguing like what she had just done with Kaiba was strictly forbidden. Kaiba was her LORD, her Master, and she was not to say such things. But. She knew Kaiba was in a somewhat weak spot and so he wouldn't think twice about it. Besides, her and Kaiba sort of had a 'silent friendship.' They never came out and said they were actually what one would consider 'friends,' but each just sort of knew it.  
  
Kaiba contemplated on what to do. He was not in the mood for carrying Yami all the way to the dining room, but, he really didn't have much of a choice. He walked over to the bed, gathered Yami into his arms, and proceeded to the dining room.  
  
Yami felt terrible. He didn't really want to make Kaiba do this. "You know Kaiba, if you don't want to carry me, that's okay. I could walk."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "No. You can't. Just don't worry about it."  
  
The rest of the walk was pretty much silence, well, until Yami continued with his questioning. "Kaiba, I still don't understand how I am alive. I should've died." He unconsciously began to fumble with the dark blue tassel that held Kaiba's cape on.  
  
Kaiba pulled Yami's hand away. "You shouldn't worry about that now." They reached the dining hall and Kaiba let Yami down to take a seat at the table. Kaiba took a seat directly across from him, as Water Omotics set their plates down in front of them.  
  
"Well you two, enjoy. I'll leave you guys alone," Water Omotics said and left.  
  
Breakfast was definitely awkward. Neither Yami nor Kaiba really knew why. Things didn't get any better when Yami started in on the questioning again.  
  
"Kaiba, I just wanna know what happened," he said, setting his fork down.  
  
Kaiba set his napkin aside and looked up. "What does it matter? You're alive aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but who saved me? Someone stopped me from 'hitting rock bottom' shall we say. There's no way I could've fallen off the cliff onto the ground and lived. That much I know. I just want to know who saved my life."  
  
Kaiba slammed the table with his fist sending an echo throughout the room. "Why do you insist on knowing?!"  
  
Yami's expression remained unchanged. "Why do you insist on stopping me? Kaiba, I owe this person, or being, my life. I owe them everything. It's because of them that I am alive and here right now. Why don't you understand that?"  
  
Kaiba stayed silent.  
  
"Kaiba, I really want to know. Why are you so afraid of kindness?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid," Kaiba answered gravely.  
  
"How long have you been here alone?"  
  
"I'm not alone. There are others here."  
  
"Yes, but how many of them are human?"  
  
"None! I have lived alone since I was a child, okay?! I have no one here besides myself to rely on! Are you content with making me angry?"  
  
Yami answered simply, "not at all."  
  
"Then what point are you trying to make?!"  
  
"No one has ever -showed- you kindness, have they Kaiba." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Kaiba rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Yami, I really don't have time for your games." He suddenly looked up when he heard Yami push his chair out. "Yami, what are you doing?" Yami had gotten up from his chair and was walking around the table. "I told you not to walk around, you're already hurt badly. Don't make it worse."  
  
To Kaiba's surprise, Yami came and stood next to him. "Kaiba, I will do whatever I can while I am here to show you that not everything in this world is bad. There are good things in life too."  
  
Kaiba grinned bitterly, "Yami, I don't think anyone can do that."  
  
Yami frowned. "Come with me."  
  
"Come with you where?" Kaiba was now annoyed.  
  
"To my room."  
  
His glance shot up to Yami's face. "Why on earth do you want to go back there."  
  
"Just come on," he tugged at Kaiba's hand as a child would.  
  
Finally Kaiba gave in. He stood up and glanced at Yami. "Well?"  
  
"I can walk on my own, at least for now."  
  
"Yami-"  
  
"I have to strengthen my legs on my own. Now come on." He led Kaiba all the way back to his chambers and once they were both inside he firmly closed the door.  
  
"Yami, why did you do that?" Kaiba asked. The room was now pitch black with the door closed.  
  
"Um, sorry, wasn't thinking. I can't see where the door is."  
  
"Well, I don't know either. Just move around till you find it."  
  
"Ok. Ouch!" Something in the room was knocked over.  
  
"Yami, forget it. Stay still."  
  
"I can't, I'm almost there."  
  
"Almost where."  
  
"Ummmm, got it." A second later the window was flung open letting in a mixture of light and breeze. The room was now illuminated only by morning daylight giving it a dull-set hue. "Kaiba, will you please come here," he asked.  
  
Kaiba took the few steps it took to get to Yami's side and stopped. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Do you see all of that?" he asked pointing to the land that went on for miles. "It's all yours."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"Are you really? Are you really, truly sure? Then why has this land gone to waste? You need to show this land the same care you would show any other living thing."  
  
"What the heck do you mean?"  
  
"Well," he said walking so he was in front of Kaiba. "Let's say that we were lovers."  
  
Kaiba froze. "What?"  
  
"It's only an example. It we were lovers, would you let anything happen to me?"  
  
"Are you saying that I'm supposed to treat my land as if it's my lover? Boy, you really are crazy."  
  
"Kaiba," his tone was firm and serious, "would you let anything happen to me?"  
  
"Well, um, I'm not sure. I'd have to be put in the situation." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Alright then what?"  
  
"We'll become lovers, so that I may test my theory."  
  
Kaiba was speechless. He had to be joking.  
  
Right?  
  
Yami broke into a smile. "Kaiba, I think that's the most surprised I've seen you since I've stayed here. Yes, I am only joking. You really shouldn't take things so seriously."  
  
Kaiba was ready to kill him.  
  
The next thing Yami knew he was being pinned to the wall by Kaiba's strong arms. "Yami, do not mess around like that. We don't have time to be playing 'cutesy tootsie' around here."  
  
Yami forced a smile, "So you think I'm cute?"  
  
"Are you ever serious?! I am trying to help you and you just keep messing around! I'm beginning to wonder if you have lost your mind as a result of the fall or something! You don't seem to notice the severeness of-"  
  
Kaiba stopped. He had been silenced by Yami's lips pressed softly against his. The kiss lingered for a moment before Yami pulled back and smiled gently. "I had to get you to be quiet somehow." Kaiba couldn't take it. He leaned in to kiss Yami once more but Yami's legs failed him once again and he fell. Thankfully Kaiba caught him just in time.  
  
"Yami," He said sitting him on the bed, "Get your clothes changed." He pointed to a pile of clean clothes on the bed. "There's a town nearby, I'll show you around it. I'll be waiting downstairs," Kaiba said, then left.  
  
Outside, Water Omotics frowned as she watched Kaiba glide down the stairs. She quietly walked to Yami's room and as she closed his door whispered, "I'll do everything I can to stop Lord Kaiba from finding out who you really are."  
  
---TBC---  
  
Yey, one more chapter up. I'm glad. Please review. It makes me happy and helps me out. I know at times Yami may seem a bit, I don't know, floaty maybe? Oh well. Also, when Yami kissed Kaiba he really was just trying to shut him up---or was he? *evil smirk*  
  
AND---He DOESN'T know that Kaiba is the Lord of Dragons! He has no friggin clue. He just thinks he woke up in some random place or something. His legs aren't paralyzed or anything. O.o. They're just badly hurt from being cut and all on the rocks. 'Member?  
  
===Next chapter: Kaiba and Yami go to town. But---what will happen when someone notices Yami and even worse---who he's with?  
  
The next chap will be up soon! Some time next week for sure! I like how this story is coming along!  
  
Thanks 4 reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah yes, yet another chapter is up. Hope it hasn't been too long. I can never keep track of time lately ^__^  
  
Thanks sooo much for the reviews. They brighten my day. Anyways, next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaiba paced up and down the stairs. "Gah, what am I doing?" he stopped and took a seat on the bottom step. He had NEVER been this hesitant about anything in his life. 'I am NOT going to let HIM mess up my routine lifestyle!'  
  
A voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts. "Um, Kaiba? I'm ready to go."  
  
Kaiba knew it was Yami. He stood up and turned to face him and almost gasped. Yami looked magnificent. He had on one of Kaiba's white sarongs that stopped just above his knees and was held up by a loosely tied royal blue and gold scarf. Tucked loosely into that was a plain white sleeveless chemise, and draped over one shoulder was a long blue cape, decorated with gold patterns, that barely brushed the ground.  
  
Yami looked at Kaiba with curiosity. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kaiba cleared his throat and turned around fast. "No, nothing is wrong." 'What is with me today?' When someone tapped him on the arm he jumped off the bottom stair and whipped around fast. "Yami! Do NOT do that! I'll have a heart attack." He brushed off his shirt and sighed.  
  
"Kaiba, are you okay? If this is about the kiss then--- well, I was only messing around." Yami paused for a moment. Was he messing around? He wasn't sure any more. He wasn't even sure why he had kissed Kaiba in the first place. They had been so close. He just couldn't help it.  
  
Kaiba just waved a hand in the air. "It's nothing. Come now, we can't waste time."  
  
--  
  
An hour later, they were at the town. They had got there by way of a carriage-like 'vehicle'. It looked like a coach, yet in the front, pulling the cart, was a Petit Dragon. ((AN: I'm getting a strange mental pic here.)) Kaiba got off the coach first, then helped Yami down as well.  
  
The town was relatively large. ((AN: I wouldn't really call it a 'town,' more like a market place.)) Shops lined the roads and people crowded the streets. It was a busy day.  
  
"Well Yami, what would you like to see first?" Kaiba asked, less than thrilled.  
  
Yami looked around and almost immediately spotted a large lavender tent with extravagant designs. "There."  
  
Kaiba heaved a sigh. "Very well." He walked with Yami over to the pergola and before they had even gotten very close, a young boy, around the age of 10, ran out of the tent to greet them.  
  
"Hello! Welcome! Please come in!" he urged them.  
  
The two older teens stepped into the tent, which was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Glass balls of many colors hung around the interior, and brightly colored tapestries lined the walls. The little boy had seemed to disappear but from somewhere in the back, an older women appeared.  
  
"Welcome, what brings you two here?" She asked. Her tone was somewhat alluring.  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami, "He wanted to see this place."  
  
The girl tapped a finger on her chin. "Oh really? Well this place is a Seer's abode. Would you like me to do a reading for one of you?"  
  
"We really don't have time---"  
  
Yami cut him off. "Yes, do one for Kaiba."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The girl smiled. "As you wish." She turned around. "Mystie, please come out here for a moment." A few seconds later, a small pink sheep walked out into the open. "Please, meet Mystie. She can tell things about people that are almost impossible to know by anyone else. She is a Mystical Sheep #2.[1] Now, Mystie, please do a reading for him," she pointed to Kaiba.  
  
The sheep trotted over to Kaiba and looked up at him. It was now that Kaiba noticed a small sphere on the end of the sheep's tail. As he looked closer at it, it began to move slowly back and forth. All of a sudden, Kaiba couldn't think straight. He felt light headed.  
  
Right as he felt as if he would slip into slumber, something or someone jerked him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Yami. "Kaiba, it's over."  
  
Kaiba shook his head for a moment. "Over? Already?"  
  
"It's been nearly a half an hour."  
  
"It has?"  
  
The mysterious girl walked over to Kaiba. "Well, I have analyzed everything that Mystie sensed from you and saw and I will tell you this: Something is not as it seems."  
  
"Something is not as it seems?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kaiba was very puzzled. He was going to press the matter further but, a young and soft voice interrupted him.  
  
"Yami, is that you?"  
  
Kaiba and Yami turned quickly to see a young girl, about 14, dressed in elegant red and black gowns.  
  
Yami looked surprised to see her. "Annette, hello! It's been a while."  
  
"Indeed it has, how are things at your place?"  
  
"Things are going well."  
  
Everyone slowly 'migrated' out of the small pergola and back out into the street and continued the conversation from there.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba, this is my friend Annette," Yami said while turning to Kaiba. "She used to go to formal studies with me," he explained to him.  
  
Kaiba only slightly nodded. He wasn't in the mood for social pleasantries.  
  
Annette smiled at Kaiba for a moment, but the smile seemed to instantly fade. "Oh my god, it's--- it's him."  
  
Yami looked at Annette with confusion. "It's who? Kaiba is my dearest friend."  
  
Annette looked sadly from Kaiba to Yami. "Yami, you should stay as far away from the town as you can if you'd like to keep your friend."  
  
Yami was still befuddled. "I don't understand."  
  
"I have to go Yami, goodbye," she said quickly and left.  
  
"Strange."  
  
Kaiba stretched, "Well, where to now?"  
  
"Um, I think we should go back now."  
  
"Go back? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Can we?"  
  
Kaiba groaned. "Fine."  
  
They were both in a non-talkative mood once they had started off on their way back to Kaiba's Castle. It was partly due to the fact that each was thinking about what they had been told earlier.  
  
Kaiba had the "Something is not as it seems," phrase while Yami had the "Yami, you should stay as far away from the town as you can if you'd like to keep your friend."  
  
Neither really knew what to make of it at all.  
  
Well, at least Yami didn't. Kaiba's mind kept rewinding back to the kiss.  
  
'No! It was just to shut me up, nothing more!' He slumped somewhat in his chair. 'Wishful thinking I guess.' He turned slightly and looked at Yami, who was currently staring off into the distance as if he missed something. Possibly someone. Kaiba shook away his thought, or at least tried to. 'Who cares if he likes someone else. I don't, that's for sure.' He crossed his arms and looked forward. 'Why the heck would I care about someone like him? That's right, I wouldn't!' He diverted his gaze back to Yami. That slender figure, long legs, well-built frame. 'Look away. Look away!'  
  
Yami slightly turned in his direction. "Kaiba, why do you look at me like that?"  
  
Kaiba almost fell off the coach. He needed and excuse. FAST. "Well, Yami, I was just admiring how nice you look in my clothes." 'OH MY GOD! Did I just say that?!'  
  
"Um, well thanks," Kaiba would have sworn he saw him blush.  
  
He needed a diversion. "Well, uh, what I meant to say was that you were looking better these days." 'DAMN! How was that any better?' "I mean, better as in better looking." Talk about being redundant.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment," Yami said smiling.  
  
'Yeah, go ahead and smile all you want. You're not the one who's having mixed feelings.' He faced forward just in time to see something heading their way at a very high speed. "Yami move!" He yelled and pushed him off the carriage. The coach went up in smoke as soon as it was hit with the rapid object.  
  
Kaiba and Yami slammed onto the ground hard. They weren't granted any type of soft landing.  
  
Kaiba was the first to stand up, and the first thing he did was search frantically for Yami. Thankfully he was still on the ground. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yami was holding one of his legs and scorning at it.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't know. I think the fall just made it worse." He looked up at Kaiba, "Don't worry about me though, you should get yourself out of here."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "I can't just leave you here." He looked up at the accelerating article that was once again heading their way. "You're MY responsibility now." He grabbed Yami and pushed him out of the way.  
  
Both guys were separated by the foreign object which seemed to stop and hover for a moment. Now they could both see exactly what it was.  
  
Yami called over to Kaiba, "Kaiba, it's a Mega Thunderball![2] It won't stop until it's enemies are destroyed!"  
  
Kaiba was not in the mood for fun and games but he found himself saying, "And who do you suppose are his enemies?"  
  
"Kaiba, get yourself out of here! It's getting ready to use it's lightning attack!"  
  
"Yami I told you, I'm NOT leaving without you! Don't make me repeat myself!"  
  
Yami sat back feeling defeated. He knew that it was no use to reason with Kaiba now.  
  
The Mega Thunderball raised higher into the sky and from one of its spikes, a bolt of lightning was shot in Kaiba's direction.  
  
With one swift leap, he evaded the shot almost with ease. The bad thing was, now he was even farther from Yami.  
  
Again, the Mega Thunderball shot out a bolt of lightning directed once again at Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba! Get out of the way!" Yami yelled in distress.  
  
The lightning struck the dry ground again, this time sending smoke clouds up and blinding Yami's vision. He couldn't see whether or not Kaiba was still okay or not. Or even worse, whether or not he was even alive.  
  
This time, the Mega Thunderball slowly turned towards Yami aimed to kill. This would be it, this would be the end. Yami would be no more.  
  
A single shot of lightening was fired at Yami.  
  
Suddenly, out of the dust clouds, Kaiba seemed to emerge. He ran towards Yami right as the bolt would've hit him but instead, Kaiba took the blow.  
  
It hit him like a thousand knives stabbing into his back and at the same time, he felt numb. He fell onto Yami, who quickly supported him.  
  
"Kaiba, get up! You idiot! Why'd you do that?!" Yami yelled. He wouldn't admit but he was close to tears.  
  
Kaiba forced a smile. "You know, I thought about some of the things you said, and, even if we're not lovers, I figure, I should protect you no matter what anyways. You're my responsibility, remember?" He drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
"Kaiba! Open your eyes! KAIBA!" It was no use. He was out cold. Yami's gaze quickly became dangerous as he looked at the Mega Thunderball. "You will pay." His right arm outstretched towards the green and silver sphere and in his palm, a small, faint crimson light began to glow. "Sinister Enchantment!" the crimson glow shot from his hand and struck the middle- sized orb right in the middle. Almost immediately upon impact, the sphere exploded.  
  
Yami looked back down at Kaiba with worry, "Kaiba, please be alright. I don't know how we're going to get out of here." He hugged Kaiba tightly in an effort to keep him warm, but he himself was cold.  
  
The last thing he remembered was a bright bluish light from above descending down and engulfing both of them.  
  
--  
  
Kaiba went to stretch and almost cried out in pain. Well, he was IN PAIN. Where the heck was he anyways? He was on his stomach laying down on a bed? As he looked up he could barely see someone sitting next to him. "Yami?" he just barely managed out.  
  
"No," the person said. "It's me, Water Omotics. You won't be seeing Yami until YOU are better."  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound," he muttered.  
  
"Kaiba, that's what you said when you nearly had your arm ripped off by that one winged beast. Remember?"  
  
"Hey, as long as my arm was still connected to my shoulder. Wait, where IS Yami?" He went to sit up again and fell back onto the bed. "Why the hell does it hurt so much?!"  
  
"You were struck by lightening, what do you expect? Now, you needn't worry about Yami. He is resting in his room. He too has had a strenuous evening."  
  
"Heh, I only pushed him over the carriage."  
  
"Not only that, but he destroyed the Mega Thunderball that you two were pitted against."  
  
"HE did? YAMI?" He went to once again sit up, "JESUS CHRIST!" he collapsed yet again onto the bed. "Tell me how in the world he did that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, none of us are."  
  
"Well then, how did he and I get back here?"  
  
"Oh, didn't you know? Yami dragged you all the way here by your legs."  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?!" He jumped up and nearly fell off the bed yelling a string of curses. "OWWW!" He laid back on the bed.  
  
Water Omotics couldn't help but giggle. "Kaiba, I'm only joking. Dragoness transported you two here. Did you forget she had that power?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well Kaiba, I am going to go check on Yami now. The healer is scheduled to arrive any time now. Then you can be on your feet and ready to do whatever you want with Yami."  
  
"Fine, WAIT! What are you suggesting?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a sec," Kaiba said suddenly, all the sarcasm gone from his voice. "How is the only way that a Mega Thunderball can be 'awakened?'"  
  
"Um," she thought for a moment, "Well, the only way to awaken a Mega Thunderball is by another person using some sort of special power to do so."  
  
"Thank you, that is all."  
  
After Water Omotics had left, Kaiba began to analyze the attack in his mind. The two shots fired at him were definitely intentional, but, they weren't meant to kill him. The attacker knew that Kaiba would easily get away. But, the attack aimed at Yami was meant to kill. "So then, who is trying to kill Yami?"  
  
---TBC---  
  
[1]- Mystical Sheep #2: "a monstrous sheep with a long tail for hypnotizing enemies." That's straight off the card! I had to change it a little for the story so it's not really monstrous and evil or anything O.o  
  
[2]- Mega Thunderball: "Rolls along the ground releasing bolts of electricity to attack it's enemies." Hah! That's off the card too but I changed it as well. It 'floats' in my story.  
  
Well, this chapter was pretty short and all. Please forgive me for that. It's just that, I couldn't go into the next chapter yet or it's take all the fun away!  
  
===Next Chapter: Kaiba and Yami get into some "interesting" situations that leave each of them questioning their own feelings. To top that off, a mysterious rainstorm begins that has a few damaging effects.  
  
Um, that last sentence of the preview was stupid. What I meant to say was bad stuff happens that is related to the rainstorm. ^__^ Please, bear with me here.  
  
Yami seems really 'femininish' in this story! With Kaiba helpin' him do stuff and all. You gotta admit though, wouldn't it be cute if Kaiba helped Yami out of a car or something? I'm such a loser.  
  
Oh yeah, and please review! They help a bunch! Thanks a lot 4 reading! Ü  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I just watched (again) the episode of YGO where the "evil kaiba" was pitted against Yami. I just noticed how worried Kaiba and Yami were about each other! Kaiba's all freakin' out that Yami will lose so he helps him. And Yami, at the end, picks up Kaiba's deck and says his name sadly! It was so loving! I love that episode.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami was asleep when the healer came, but awake as soon as she was in his room. As soon as Yami was fully alert, he could see that the healer was wearing a white dress-like outfit with a pink piece of fabric going around one of her arms. From her back, sprouted two white, feathery wings. Her hair was short and blond, coming only to her ears and her eyes were a strange aqua-marine. On the top of her head was a small hat that bore the mark of a red cross. No doubt about it--- she was a Numinous Healer.  
  
It was now that Yami noticed everyone else in the room. Water Omotics, One- Eyed Shield Dragon even, but, not Kaiba. Yami started to panic. "Where is Kaiba? Is he ok?"  
  
Water Omotics took her place by the young Master, "Of course, he has already been healed, though I'm not sure where he is. He did say that he wanted to talk to you though."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Yami, Numinous Healer is here to help you. After today, you should be fine."  
  
Yami said nothing more. He was just relieved that Kaiba was okay.  
  
Numinous Healer walked over to Yami and sat down beside him. "Yami, this won't hurt a bit." She cupped her hands and almost immediately a soft golden glow began to form in her palms. The glow increased forming a small golden orb. The sphere lifted from her hands into the air and gently embedded itself into Yami's chest. His whole body began to take on the golden glow and in an instant, it was gone.  
  
"Is that it?" Water Omotics asked.  
  
The Numinous Healer looked at Yami strangely, "No, something went wrong. It never finished it's job."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. It's never happened before. My magic has always worked on those of the Dragon Kingdom."  
  
"Oh---," Water Omotics thought for a moment, "Only those of the Dragon Kingdom?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes."  
  
"Fine then, I guess there's nothing more you can do. I'm sure you can find your way out."  
  
"Of course," She picked up her bag and exited the room.  
  
Yami was really confused. "Dragon Kingdom?" his face became suspicious, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Um, well, I meant the place where dragons come to find a humble abode."  
  
"What? An abode?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, this place is sort of like a dragon refuge 'cuz Kaiba, he uh, yeah, he likes dragons."  
  
"Oh, I suppose I understand what you mean." He sighed, "How much longer will I have to stay here?"  
  
"A few more days, why? Don't you like it here?"  
  
"Yes, I love it here, it's just that, there are people elsewhere that are missing me and wondering where I am."  
  
"There are? Who are they?" she asked, but her question was answered instead by Kaiba.  
  
"Don't you see Water Omotics? He's probably in love." Kaiba walked into the room.  
  
Yami was quick to object, "No I'm not."  
  
"Oh really? Then who are these people that you speak of? Who are all these people that are worrying about you?"  
  
"Would you really like to know?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
Water Omotics was very nervous. This was not supposed to happen--- yet. She knew it would eventually but not yet. Just not now. They hadn't even realized how they truly felt about each other. Water Omotics knew. She had seen it the first time she had seen them together. It was there plain as day.  
  
Dragoness rushed into the room suddenly. "Lord Kaiba, there is a messenger for you downstairs."  
  
Kaiba looked up at her, "Very well, I'm coming." He turned back to Yami. "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He left the room and went downstairs where a Little Swordsman of Aile sat waiting on his alligator.  
  
The little boy stood up and bowed when Kaiba took his place in front of him. "Here Sir, this is a message from an unknown sender," he said and held out a piece of faded paper folded in half.  
  
Kaiba took the letter. "Thank you."  
  
The boy bowed once more and sat back down on his alligator as it walked out of the Castle.  
  
"An unknown sender," he repeated as he unfolded the letter. It read:  
  
'Kaiba, dear boy, I regret to inform you, (or I don't regret at all) that you have been disobedient. Deliberately disobeying me was a big mistake. For this, you are to be punished and I plan to hit you where your heart lies.'  
  
Kaiba dropped the note to the ground. The letter was unsigned. Who had sent it?  
  
A defiant smirk came to his lips, "so someone plans on killing me? I'd like to see them try."  
  
--  
  
Water Omotics stood right outside Yami's room. She needed to get those two together soon or it could result in utter chaos. But how? She needed a plan, a GOOD plan. "Hm--- let's see, I have myself, and this jar, most importantly though---," she smirked, "I have the dragons."  
  
--  
  
Yami stood up and out of bed. His legs had strengthened a lot, but, not enough. It still hurt to stand on them for very long, and walking was okay as long as, once again, he didn't do it for very long. He didn't want to stay here. He didn't want to be anywhere near Kaiba. Ok, that was a lie. He REALLY wanted to be around him.  
  
Suddenly a Petit Dragon floated into the room. It was holding a small note in its mouth which it dropped into Yami's hands. Then it left. Yami sat back down and looked at the note and read aloud: "Yami, meet me by the fountains downstairs. From Kaiba." He looked up from the note. "Strange, oh well." He stood up and proceeded to the fountain room.  
  
--  
  
Kaiba had also received a note but it had read "Kaiba, we need to talk, meet me downstairs by the fountains. From Yami." He was already there and somewhat impatient. Yami was NOT supposed to be up and around as much as he was.  
  
When Yami reached the fountains, he gasped. Kaiba was sitting the edge of the water basin and all around him, light seemed to appear. It was as if he was glowing.  
  
Ok, the glowing was really courtesy of Hyozanryu's golden horn positioned carefully by Water Omotics so that it would shine just right. The dragon was easily hidden outside next to the castle.  
  
Yami cleared his throat and spoke: "Kaiba, I suppose we're here to talk."  
  
Kaiba looked at him strangely, "Yes, I suppose." He patted the spot next to him. "Please come sit."  
  
Yami walked slowly over towards Kaiba. His heart was racing but, why? His thoughts were interrupted when he slipped on some water of the floor and would've fallen had not he been quickly supported by Kaiba. It ended up seeming like a hug. Yami's head rested on Kaiba's shoulder, and Kaiba, who was really confused, clutched onto Yami tightly not letting him fall.  
  
Yami pulled back suddenly and looked at Kaiba, "Um, that was my fault."  
  
Kaiba shook his head, "No it wasn't. Some water must've spilled out onto the floor from the fountain."  
  
In reality, it was Water Omotics' doing. She had conveniently spilled some water from her jar onto the ground not really sure what the outcome would be. It had worked out to be quite an advantage.  
  
Kaiba aided Yami to take a seat on the basin's edge, and took a seat next to him. "Yami, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, seeing as it was Yami who sent him the note.  
  
"Me?" Yami looked at him strangely, partly because it was Kaiba who sent him the note in the first place. "Well," oh well, he did have a few things to say, "Kaiba, why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Risk your life to save mine?" he looked away, "You shouldn't have."  
  
Kaiba's expression became troubled. "Yami, I already explained this."  
  
"Yes, but," he turned toward him with angry eyes, "You could've been killed."  
  
"I guess I'd be doing the world a favor then," he said, slightly smirking.  
  
"Don't joke like that! Kaiba I care about a lot you so I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" He stopped. Crap. Crap, crap, crap! It was too late. He had just said it. He couldn't take it back.  
  
Kaiba wasn't sure how to take that last comment, "Um, yeah, thanks."  
  
Damn. Water Omotics was mad! 'Kaiba and his thick skull!' She wanted to yell out "Can't you see that Yami likes you?!" They were sooo close. She silently hopped into the castle and called over to the two guys, "Come on, lunch is ready," then disappeared into the dining room.  
  
Both guys followed her and took a seat at the large table. It wasn't long before Kaiba noticed the strange new layout of the dining room. There were-- - candles. Candles everywhere! They all illuminated a soft glow that added a calming/romantic touch to the room. Kaiba would've questioned Water Omotics but she was gone.  
  
Kaiba leaned across the table and whispered, "Does anything seem a little strange to you?"  
  
Yami leaned in closer as well, "Sort of yes."  
  
"What's with the candles?"  
  
"I don't know, I kind of like them."  
  
A moment later both boys' chairs were suddenly pushed farther in leaving their faces only inches apart. ((AN: I'm getting an interesting mental picture here ^^;;)) Yami was so close to kissing Kaiba it was scary. He was slowly backing away when Water Omotics stormed into the room.  
  
She couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Well, well, well, what's going on here?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She had ordered two Petit Dragons to push the chairs close enough together that they actually would kiss but that OBVIOUSLY didn't work out.  
  
Kaiba and Yami sat back down in their chairs quickly. Kaiba was the first to speak, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh really? It looked to me like I interrupted you two---" If she wasn't gonna come out and accuse them of having feelings for each other, she was gonna scare the feelings out of them!  
  
Yami looked at her quizzically, "Interrupted us?"  
  
Kaiba stood up, "Interrupted us from what!?"  
  
Water Omotics smirked, "I don't know, you tell me? Were you two in the middle of something?"  
  
Yami spoke up, "Uh, lunch."  
  
She almost slapped her hand to her head. Yami? Thick-headed also?! No! It was too much for her. "Never mind! My Lord, I'm taking a long walk around the castle. Goodbye," she said abruptly and left.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and sat down. "She gets weirder and weirder every day." Then his mind began to wonder, 'Was she right? No, she couldn't have been. There is NOTHING between us besides friendship.' He sighed, 'ok, so the fact that Yami is VERY attractive may make things a bit different but there's NOTHING else---right?'  
  
Yami was equally "lost." 'Of course she didn't interrupt us, what would she had interrupted us from anyways? Nothing. I only think of Kaiba as a very good, and very eye-catching guy. Nothing more. Then why am I constantly thinking about him?' Why, why, why? Things couldn't get any worse.  
  
Outside, a light pitter-patter of rain began to fall. It started out slow, then began to pour.  
  
"Rain? Now?" Kaiba mused. He looked out the window at the heavy rain that had quickly started.  
  
Yami looked from the rain to Kaiba, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It never rains here. Ever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hm-Yami, I'll be right back. When you're finished, go to your room and wait for me there." He got up from his seat and left the dining room while quickly making his way up the staircase and to the balcony. Once there, Kaiba walked out into the rain which had begun flooding the balcony.  
  
There was something about the rain. It wasn't really coming down like rain at all. It was coming down like it was out of a faucet or something with no intention of stopping. As Kaiba looked down at the land he began to realize something: The land was far too dry to soak up the water, which was already beginning to rise, and that meant one thing--- it would flood.  
  
And it definitely had begun to flood. The water had already risen about 3 inches from the ground. This was not good. Someone had to be doing this. Rain just didn't fall like this. Heck, it didn't fall at all.  
  
--  
  
Yami was on his way up the stairs to go to his room when Kaiba suddenly stopped him. "Yami, I want you to go to the very top of the Castle and stay there. There's going to be a bad flood so you should be as high away from the ground as possible."  
  
Yami nodded and asked, "Where will you be?"  
  
"I have to go make sure all of the dragons are ok. Just hurry!" he said and ran down the stairs.  
  
Yami was worried about Kaiba, but he didn't want to disobey him so he did as he was told.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba rushed through all of the rooms making sure that nothing 'living' was left behind. Thunder began to sound and the sky darkened, giving the interior of the castle an eerie look. Once all of the lower level rooms were inspected, Kaiba proceeded to the next floor.  
  
On the Castle roof, Yami was drenched. The water was rapidly flooding and had strangely reached halfway up the castle walls already! This had to have been some kind of strong magic. Yami moved to look over the edge of the castle and that's when he saw it--- a dark figure standing in the water but not being touched by it! It was as if there was an invisible 'bubble' around him that was repelling the water. The figure looked up almost immediately and in one leap, was sent heading in Yami's direction!  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was speeding towards the castle roof. All of the bottom floors had been evacuated. As he reached the ceiling door, he quickly opened it and was almost immediately covered with water. He practically had to fight his way onto the roof. It was as if some unknown force didn't want him there. Whatever it was wasn't going to stop him though. Shielding his eyes didn't help him a bit. The rain was thick, and the dark sky only increased his limited vision. He still heard well though, and the next sound he heard was a strangled cry then a splash. Kaiba inhaled sharply as he barely whispered one word: "Yami."  
  
He rushed to the edge of the Castle top and looked down. It was impossible to tell if he was down there. One thing was for sure, he definitely wasn't up there anymore. Kaiba discarded all logical thought and jumped.  
  
He hit the water hard and fast, quickly sinking almost to the bottom. If it was hard to see on the castle roof, it was almost impossible in the water. Kaiba swam back to the surface and looked around. He couldn't see anything and he was starting to panic.  
  
A flash of lightning brightened up the dark sky for a split second allowing Kaiba to catch sight of something floating in the water not too far from him. He didn't waste any time. He raced toward the entity ignoring the burning pain in his arms practically screaming at him to stop and take a break. When he reached it he almost screamed out with joy--- and pain. It was Yami but--- he wasn't moving.  
  
Kaiba grabbed ahold of Yami's limp body and swam quickly towards the castle wall. As luck would have had it, the water had risen level to one of the windows. He slammed it open and pushed Yami through first, then himself. He practically fell onto the ground panting, but he couldn't lay there forever. He quickly sat up and pulled Yami into his lap.  
  
"Yami, wake up! Please! Yami open your eyes!" He had half a mind to slap him, but something told him that wouldn't help. He pulled Yami closer and realized something: Yami wasn't breathing.  
  
Kaiba quickly laid Yami back on his back and covered his mouth with his own. ((AN: I know that he probably wouldn't know CPR at the time this story is set, but for the sake of this moment, he does!)) He pushed onto Yami chest a few times and proceeded on giving him air, but it didn't seem to be working. He pushed on his chest more, and finally after about the fifth time, he began to hear a soft gurgling sound. He tilted Yami's head to the side and after that, there was a lot of coughing, spitting, and groaning.  
  
Kaiba was very relieved. Yami would be all right.  
  
Outside, the rain seemed to lessen, though it still did not stop, and the sky took on a deep lavender and crimson color.  
  
Kaiba loomed over Yami inspecting him to make sure he was okay. "Yami, everything's fine now," he assured him.  
  
Yami looked up, a bit dazed, at Kaiba. "You saved my life again."  
  
Kaiba smiled, "I couldn't let you die."  
  
Suddenly, what was right and wrong to Yami didn't matter. His emotions were taking control of him and at this point, he was letting them. He leaned up and kissed Kaiba with all the pent up passion and desire that he felt for him.  
  
Kaiba went stiff at first, in shock of the sudden movement. He didn't back away though. He was suddenly afraid. He didn't want to do the wrong thing, and yet, he wanted to do something. He used one of his hands to pull Yami closer while at the same time deepening the kiss.  
  
Yami's lips hesitantly parted allowing Kaiba's invasive tongue to whiz in and meet Yami's. Kaiba couldn't get over how soft Yami's lips were. It was like falling into a good dream and yet, wanting to stay awake. Kaiba's mind had abandoned all rational consideration as well and all he was 'focused' on was Yami.  
  
Yami felt like putty in Kaiba's hands. He wanted to feel more of his touch, his body was practically crying out for him. His hands roamed the taller boy's chest as he grabbed the material and pulled trying to bring them even closer.  
  
Kaiba wasn't going to complain. He leaned down closer, causing any space between them to diminish, as he continued to explore his zeal, but also making sure not to crush the smaller boy.  
  
The stage that had been set was perfect. A beautiful sky, the calming pitter-patter of rain outside, and best of all--- they had each other.  
  
A moment later, everything was ruined. A large, bellowing roar sounded through the sky and seemed to echo through the mountains and hills. Startled, Kaiba pulled back quickly and looked out the window. He saw a flash of black and then it was gone, disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami for a moment, but had to look away. He knew that if he stared for too long, there would be a repeat of the past few moments. But, isn't that what he wanted? To gather Yami up into his arms and whisper sweet words into his ear; uttering promises he intended to keep and desires he wanted to fulfill?  
  
Yes! That was exactly it!  
  
So then, what was stopping him?  
  
Kaiba knew. He had known all his life. He was afraid. He was scared, no, terrified of how good life might be. He had grown up all of his life being taught that there was nothing good in the world; that everything in life was distant and cold. He had believed it too---  
  
---Until Yami came along.  
  
Water Omotics rushed into the room, followed by Dragoness. "Oh my goodness, my Lord, are you alright?"  
  
Kaiba nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Water Omotics looked from Kaiba to Yami and frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened Water Omotics," Kaiba said. He looked for only a second at Yami, who only looked back sadly. But, in an instant, all emotion had disappeared from his face and was gone.  
  
Water Omotics looked to Yami, hoping for a different answer.  
  
"He's right, nothing happened," Yami said as Dragoness helped him to stand.  
  
"Master Kaiba, look," Dragoness pointed out the window.  
  
All of the water was spiraling up from the ground, and seemed to vanish into an invisible void. In mere seconds, it was gone, taking with it, the figure that had tried to kill Yami.  
  
Kaiba gasped, "It was Umi![1] And the monster that attacked Yami was a Deepsea Warrior." Then everything made sense. The anonymous letter that had stated that it would hit him where his heart was--- they didn't mean they would kill Kaiba, they meant they would kill whoever Kaiba cared about most.  
  
Yami.  
  
Water Omotics motioned to Kaiba, "Come Lord Kaiba, we're going to get you two into some dry clothes. We shouldn't worry about the problem now." Now that was lie and a half.  
  
"All right," Kaiba said, as he followed her out of the room.  
  
Something was on his mind though. That black flash of something that eluded into the sky---  
  
It was a dragon.  
  
---TBC---  
  
[1]- Umi: It's a magic card that changes the field to water, but in this story it can control the element of water. Cool huh? (Deepsea Warrior is a monster card that is powered up by Umi.)  
  
Ok, I know you probably didn't like the whole 'interruption' thing with Kaiba/Yami but that's why I like new chapters!  
  
===Next Chapter: Awkward time for Kaiba/Yami, a surprising confession from Water Omotics, A LOT of restless magicians, and a two desperate guys who can't stay apart any longer. *tear*  
  
Hah! Yes, there's a lot of happiness and fluffy goodness in the next chapter. Be happy. Did I mention: HIGH LIME WARNING!!!-----ok, maybe it's not THAT bad, I dun know, you tell me. Let's just say it's *a lot* more descriptive and not as 'edited' as what you just witnessed between Kaiba and Yami ^ ^;;  
  
Thanks for reading! I reeeeeeally appreciate it *tear*  
  
Next chapter should be up sometime next week! Plz Review!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	5. Chapter 5

I know you might be tired of hearing this but--- THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews!  
  
To Freez--- you made my day! I was crackin up when I read your reviews! Thanks for caring! :)  
  
To Katarzyna--- I did see that ep! But not in the sub, *sobs* hey, *smirks* we all know why he makes his blood boil hehehe  
  
Enough chatting--- And now, the awaited chapter! Equipped with lime and no interruptions (just for you Dee :P)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kaiba pulled some dry robes over his head. No matter what he seemed to do to try to keep warm, it failed. It was as if his heart was trying to tell him something. Plus, he couldn't erase that look of sadness and disappointment in Yami's eyes from his mind. Why did Yami care? Even more importantly, why did Yami care--- about him.  
  
He had to talk to Yami and tell him who he really was. Well, he also had to find out who YAMI was.  
  
'This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into,' he thought as he walked towards Yami's room. 'A fine mess indeed.'  
  
He lightly knocked on Yami's door, and after hearing a faint "you may enter," opened the door and walked in.  
  
Yami was sitting on his bed staring out the window with a look of longing in his eyes.  
  
"What is it you miss so much?" Kaiba asked him.  
  
Yami turned toward him and sighed, "I miss those who are missing me. There are others out there that are probably worried sick about me and I'm here, fine and dandy, with some insensitive guy who can't seem to understand how much he hurts people, whether he wants to or not."  
  
Kaiba looked away, "Yami, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes I do. Kaiba, why are you so afraid of your own feelings?"  
  
Kaiba froze, "I'm not afraid. Yami, why do you keep asking me this?"  
  
"I'll ask you until you answer me." He stood up and walked over to Kaiba, "Who made you this way?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Yami reached out and touched Kaiba's cheek. "You shouldn't be afraid of how you feel Kaiba."  
  
Suddenly the room seemed to get smaller. Kaiba, afraid he would grab Yami at any moment and continue what they had started upstairs, pulled back. Yami clenched his hand into a loose fist and let it drop to his side. What was he thinking? That he could change Kaiba? That he could get past that hard shell of heartlessness? Obviously he could not. He wasn't going to give up though.  
  
"Yami, I have to go," was all Kaiba said before turning around and leaving Yami's room.  
  
--  
  
Well, the rest of the day seemed to go on like that. Yami spent more time with the dragons, learning about them and talking to them. He had grown quite fond of them, which was really ironic. His mortal enemy was the Lord of Dragons, and here he was, talking to them and acting like they were his 'friends.'  
  
Kaiba, on the other hand, spent all of his time alone. He didn't want to talk to the dragons, he couldn't talk to Yami, and he just wanted to be by himself.  
  
"Lord Kaiba?" Water Omotics said, coming into his room.  
  
So much for wanting to remain in solitude.  
  
"Yes Water Omotics?" he asked turning her way.  
  
"You mustn't bother yourself over such trifles. It is not good for your health."  
  
"Well then, I'll be dying soon."  
  
"Lord Kaiba! Don't say things like that! Now, I'm going to say this because I really can't take it anymore and neither you nor Yami seem to realize it: You two are in love."  
  
Kaiba smiled sadly for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you are half right. I may as well be in love with Yami, but there is no way he loves me back. Who could love someone who hurts them as much as I do? Who could ever have feelings for anyone who refuses to look at the good side of things? Besides, I don't deserve Yami. Yami deserves someone who's going to be there for him no matter what, and enjoy life with him. I could never be that person."  
  
Water Omotics frowned, "Lord Kaiba, all I think Yami wants you to do is try."  
  
The room was silent after that and the only sound heard after was Water Omotics' footsteps exiting the room.  
  
She was about to walk down the stairs when she was stopped by Dragoness. "Water Omotics, I don't understand."  
  
"Don't understand what?" she asked.  
  
"It's plain to see that you feel strongly about Lord Kaiba. So then, why are you practically giving him to Yami? Do you not love him?"  
  
Water Omotics smiled. "Yes, it is true that I am in love with him. But--- that's why I'll do anything to make sure that he's happy."  
  
--  
  
Magician of Black Chaos stood up from the table. "That's it! Why are we all standing here like a bunch of idiots?!"  
  
The Magician of Faith said, "Actually, we're sitting here."  
  
Dark Magician stood up from his seat calmly, "I agree that our Master's disappearance has gone too far. We need to decide a plan of action. Does anyone have any thoughts?"  
  
Dark Magician Girl spoke up, "I do. I say we do a massive search for him if he doesn't show up soon."  
  
Magician of Faith sighed, "Why not now?"  
  
"Well, Master would be pretty upset if we left without his permission and he was still okay or something like that."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Magician of Black Chaos slammed his fist onto the table. "Fine then, it's been decided. In one week, if Master Yami has not returned, we will all go out and search for him. Does everyone agree?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Fine then, does anyone disagree?"  
  
Still no sounds were heard.  
  
"Good."  
  
--  
  
Yami walked around the large Castle admiring the stone handiwork. The place really wasn't THAT scary, it just needed some work. Ok, A LOT of work. He reached the end of one of the long corridors and stopped. On the wall was a large rectangular object covered in old brown draperies. 'It must be a portrait,' Yami thought as he took ahold of the bottom on the material. He pulled on it slightly and looked under. No luck. It was really too dark to see anything. He sighed and released the drapery, letting it fall back against the wall.  
  
What was it about the place? It just seemed to have a sort of darkness upon it. Almost like an eternal curse. Yami would have to ask Kaiba about it, and just as luck would have it, Kaiba was right up ahead.  
  
Kaiba noticed Yami almost immediately, but didn't seem to pay him any mind as he disappeared into a nearby room carrying a few miscellaneous items.  
  
Yami was curious and so he followed Kaiba into the room. It was a large room, with stone pillars here and there, and delicate etchings done into the stone. There was a large bed at one end of the room, and an old table with a dusty white sheet thrown on top of it. On the floor, an elegant crimson and sapphire rug spread across the floor, never seeming to end. There was a bookshelf with books, and one very large window, that was open letting a cool breeze into the room.  
  
Kaiba was busy placing something into a wooden chest at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Um, Kaiba, what is this room?" Yami asked.  
  
Kaiba brushed his hands together and stood up. "It's just a study. I did it up like this not too long after my father disappeared."  
  
Yami gasped. "Your father disappeared as well?"  
  
"Yes," he glowered, "but it was just as well."  
  
Yami was taken back by his straight-forwardness. "You don't care about you father?"  
  
"No, and why should I after all he's done to me?"  
  
Yami frowned. "What did he do to you Kaiba? Is he the reason for why you are as you are?"  
  
Kaiba slammed the lid of the wooden chest closed. "Yes." Kaiba turned to face Yami, "You cared about your father right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So did I, once. Life was good when my mother was still alive. Then she died and my father seemed to go mad. Nothing was the same after that. He raped and killed a woman one night. Everything was always pain, torture, and suffering. Nothing I did was ever right, it was always wrong. I did everything I could to try and make my father happy--- but he never cared. Nothing worked. I was nothing to him. You can only do so much Yami, before your world starts crashing down on you. Mine had long been gone, I was living in my own world, in my own dreams, but my father was set on taking even those away from me. He didn't want me to be happy, you see. If he was miserable, then by god I would be. And I was miserable."  
  
"Did your father ever--- hurt you?" Yami asked with caution.  
  
"Ha, it's funny you should ask. Yes he did. A lot." Kaiba seemed to drift into the past of bad memories he wanted to forget. "My life is like a nightmare Yami, one that never ends. It was back then as well. My father told me that I needed to shape up and be strong so that I would be able to handle something so 'meager' as a death. He said that no one deserved my pity or concern. 'Death is just a part of life, so why should we have to care about it' he would say. He was so hypocritical. If I even so much as shed one tear, I was beaten. It's sort of funny how those things affect you- -- you start to believe whatever someone says."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, maybe some of the things that my father said were true. Maybe I am just a coward-"  
  
"Kaiba, don't say that. You're not a coward. If you were, we wouldn't have met."  
  
"Maybe so," he sighed. "Yami, did you need something? Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering about this place---"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Why is it so--- dark?"  
  
"Oh, that, well, it seems to reflect my feelings. Let's just say, this place hasn't looked nice since the day my mother died. It's just a nuisance that's all."  
  
"So what ever happened to your father?"  
  
"Like I said, he disappeared one day. It doesn't matter though, I guess I'M sort of becoming him now."  
  
"Kaiba-that's not true. Why do you insist on mocking yourself?" Yami asked with concern.  
  
Kaiba looked out the window, "why not? You look out the window with longing because you know there are people who miss you. I stare out in fear because in reality, I'm afraid of that world. I'm afraid that it might be something other than what my father explained to me, and, I lived on my father's words. If I find out that something's not as it should be, my world will break down again. I can't let that happen."  
  
Yami walked over to Kaiba and looked into his eyes with worry, "Kaiba, if you do nothing about it, your world will break down regardless." Kaiba seemed to comprehend what he was saying but in an instant, the look was gone. "You can't give up now, you're so close. You saved my life, and you're becoming a better person. Kaiba--- do you want me to help you?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I deserve your help."  
  
"And why is that?" Yami asked.  
  
"I've been nothing but a pain since you've stayed here. People don't treat those that they care about like I treat you."  
  
Yami smiled, "So, now do you think I'm cute?"  
  
Kaiba smiled back and brushed his thumb across Yami's bottom lip. "I always have."  
  
Yami really didn't have much time to think about that last comment before Kaiba's lips were upon his own.  
  
It was as if time seemed to stop. Yami made no attempt to pull back, nor did he want to, as Kaiba intensified the kiss. He ran his tongue along Yami's bottom lip finding it willingly parting and allowing theirs to meet.  
  
Kaiba's hands began to wander over Yami's body starting first at his chest, then moving lower to his stomach while pushing the annoying clothing out of the way.  
  
Yami broke the lip-lock as his lips brushed from Kaiba's mouth to his neck where he nibbled and sucked producing soft moans from the taller boy. Kaiba was not so quick to be defeated as he wrapped both of his arms possessively around Yami and pushed him into a pillar, while nearly knocking the wind out of him in the process.  
  
Kaiba continued to torture Yami with his drugging kisses here and there.  
  
Yami pulled unconsciously at Kaiba's clothing as their lips once again met. Kaiba agreed that yes, the clothes were in the way. He trailed more kisses down to Yami's chest as he easily undid the sash that held his shirt on.  
  
The plain chemise dropped silently to the floor as Kaiba continued his onslaught on Yami's mouth.  
  
Yami couldn't think straight, which was fine. He felt like something good was happening for a change. He wanted to make Kaiba happy in any way that he could for he did love him after all and it's true that you want to please those that you love.  
  
Kaiba tangled his fingers into Yami's vivid hair feeling its soft texture. It was almost like running your fingers through water without getting them wet. He could not get enough of him. Every inch of him was beautiful.  
  
Yami was drowning in his touch. Every contact sent jolts of pleasure up his spine and only resulted in making him want more. He raked his nails across Kaiba's back and continued to submit to him.  
  
A second later, Yami legs gave, seeing as he had been standing for a while, and he clutched tightly to Kaiba's neck for support.  
  
Kaiba was more than charmed to hold Yami up. He gathered him into his arms and laid him on the bed, claiming his lips once again not too long after.  
  
Yami fumbled with the dark blue tassel that held Yami's cape on and after a few seconds, had it undone. He gripped the cape and brushed it aside moving his hand next the Kaiba's shirt.  
  
Kaiba once again broke the lip-lock as he kissed Yami's bare chest, and took ahold of one of Yami's hands while tenderly kissing each finger. He paused for a moment to look down at the beauty that looked back up at him with eyes full of desire.  
  
"Yami," he breathed heavily, "You're absolutely gorgeous," he barely whispered then crushed their lips together.  
  
Yami's hands, both free, came up to play with the brown strands of hair that rested upon his head. His hands trailed down to Kaiba's chest where he undid the strings that tied the shirt on. Moments later it found itself somewhere around where the cape had been thrown.  
  
Outside, day had turned to night leaving a strange design of blues, blacks and lavenders to fill up the sky. A few burning candles inside the room was all Kaiba and Yami needed.  
  
Well, they didn't even need them.  
  
The room looked beautiful, though neither guys noticed it. It was set out in golden hues, thanks to the candles and the light flickered every now and then creating a sparkling effect.  
  
Kaiba's flushed lips left Yami's as he trailed hot kisses from his chin to his abdomen, and as he moved back up towards his face, his slid a long graceful leg between Yami's and softly began to nudge his center.  
  
All Yami could do was let out a hoarse cry as Kaiba increased the contact sending temperatures rising.  
  
Yami's submission only caused Kaiba to prod his knee harder generating even more strangled cries of passion from the younger boy.  
  
Yami scraped his nails down Kaiba's sides stopping at his thighs while his lips gently kissed Kaiba's jaw.  
  
Kaiba buried his face into Yami's neck where he continued to rain kisses all the way back up to Yami's mouth once again.  
  
The rest of their clothing had been stripped away, leaving the two clothed only in moonlight and cotton sheets.  
  
Yami pulled back and looked up at Kaiba while placing trembling fingers on the taller boy's lips. "Kaiba, I love you," he said shakily.  
  
Kaiba was taken back by Yami's words for a moment but quickly recovered. "Yami---" he said taking ahold of his hand, "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."  
  
Yami leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Kaiba's lips before whispering, "Kaiba, my body, my heart, and my soul; they're all yours."  
  
Kaiba embraced his love tightly, "Thank you."  
  
Yami continued to murmur into Kaiba's ear, "I told you that while I was here I was going to show you that there was good in the world. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want you to not only learn what it feels like to be show kindness, but I also want you to know how it feels to be shown love."  
  
He kissed Kaiba's ear then pulled back once more to look at him.  
  
"Kaiba, I want you to make love to me."  
  
---TBC---  
  
*sigh* Ok then. *grins* That was fun XD yeah, I know I'm a loser.  
  
===Next Chapter: Happy morning, Yami and Kaiba spend a lot of time together and all is well until a stranger staggers into the Castle. Will Kaiba and Yami find out The Truth about one another??? Dun, dun dun.  
  
Anyways, thanks so much for reading. I got this updated quicker than I expected! Yey! But, it was really short. Grr.  
  
Plz review!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is filled with fluff, for the most part.  
  
To dangerousgirl: um, most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. About the whole tragedy thing- something 'tragic' happens, but don't worry yet!  
  
Sorry bout takin so long to update. Just remember- I will ALWAYS update between 1-2 weeks after a chapter is posted. Thanks for the reviews Ü  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kaiba stared out at the sky tranquilly. His russet bangs wavered slightly in the calm wind that flowed blissfully into the Castle.  
  
For the first time in his life he could finally say--- he was truly happy.  
  
His eyes went to the sleeping form on the bed, who stirred slightly and searched unconsciously for the sheets.  
  
A tender smile came to Kaiba's lips as he saw this. He walked over to the bed and sat down while grasping onto the sheets and pulling them around Yami's body. Yami eyes slowly opened revealing stunning crimson orbs.  
  
"Kaiba?" he said, obviously dazed. One of his hands drifted to Kaiba's and laced their fingers together.  
  
"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you," Kaiba said and kissed Yami's hand.  
  
Yami smiled, "That's okay. What are we going to do today?"  
  
"Whatever you want to do."  
  
"I want to spend time with you. I have plans for the Castle."  
  
Kaiba laughed unbelievingly while saying, "Plans? What kinds of 'plans' do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, nothing too extravagant. Just little things here and there."  
  
"Oooh, decorating," he said, with a teasing grin.  
  
Yami playfully tapped Kaiba's hand, "No, nothing like that. It's just that, this place--- it could use a little embellishment. I think this room is the nicest I've seen so far--- and even *that* is stretching it." He looked over at the old desk covered in dusty sheets. "When was the last time you cleaned the place?"  
  
Kaiba gave him a puzzling look, "I don't. Water Omotics usually does--- when she has time." His eyes seemed to light up, "Speaking of her, she'll be in here any moment with a proposal for breakfast! You need to get dressed."  
  
Yami looked at him like he was insane. "I don't think I can right now."  
  
"Oh." He smirked, "I see."  
  
Yami blushed almost the same color as his eyes, if not darker. "Kaiba, this is no time for joking. Where are my clothes?" He looked around.  
  
"Uh, heh, I couldn't even find mine this morning. Luckily I had an extra outfit by the chest. You didn't throw them out the window last night, did you?"  
  
Yami bit his lip, "I don't know. Kaiba, how am I supposed to get dressed?"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "You could go like that. I wouldn't mind---"  
  
"Kaiba! I need my clothes."  
  
Kaiba finally gave in. "Fine, fine, don't be a baby about it." He removed his long azure cape from his back. "Here you go."  
  
Yami gawked, "I am *not* wearing that."  
  
"Well then, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
--  
  
Outside, Water Omotics made her way up the stairs to Yami's room. Where were those two? She pushed open his door, but he was not inside. She growled and walked to Kaiba's room, but he was not there either.  
  
She was about to give up hope when he eyes spotted the only closed door on the bottom floor-the Study.  
  
A small smirk came to her face as she walked down the stairs in slight anticipation. 'They had better be in there, or they're both in trouble.' She skipped over to the door, sighed, and without knocking opened it.  
  
"Oh my goodness," her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Uh, Yami? I don't think that's how you're supposed to wear that."  
  
Yami crossed his arms and glared at Kaiba. "I know."  
  
Kaiba's blue cape had been swathed around Yami in the oddest sort of fashion. It wrapped around his shoulders, then chest, exposing much of his fine muscles, and then the rest just sort of- hung off his waist like a short cobalt skirt.  
  
Water Omotics was *very* confused for a moment, then everything sort of came into perspective. "Yami, what happened to *your* clothes?"  
  
"Um," Yami blushed again, "I don't know."  
  
Kaiba smirked, then turned to Water Omotics, "He lost them somewhere. Who knows where he threw them."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't *my* fault you were wearing so much clothing."  
  
Kaiba gasped, "Yami! She's right there!" he said, pointing to Water Omotics.  
  
Water Omotics only giggled.  
  
Yami shrugged, "So? If I have to wear this, then she gets to know that we're now a couple as of last night."  
  
Kaiba still hadn't recovered. "Water Omotics, please don't listen to anything he says. He's a little--- insane."  
  
Water Omotics raised an eyebrow, "But you're still 'a couple' right?"  
  
Kaiba turned slightly toward Yami, who looked as if he expected Kaiba to answer. A small smile played on his lips as he said, "Yes, yes we are."  
  
Dragoness rushed into the room throwing her hands about, "It's about time, Lord Kaiba!"  
  
Water Omotics nodded, "That's precisely what I was thinking."  
  
Yami looked at everyone as if they were crazy, "Do you guys mind?" he asked, referring to his lack of clothing.  
  
Kaiba drew an arm around Yami and pulled him closer. "No, I don't. Now, I believe breakfast is ready?" he looked to Water Omotics who nodded with a smile, "So, you and I are going to have breakfast now. I rather like how you look," he said shamelessly. "Please, let's have breakfast as we are, then you may change and we can go do as *you* wish. Alright?"  
  
Yami sighed, but smiled, "Alright."  
  
--  
  
Breakfast was great, despite Yami's trouble getting there, but everything was delicious and went thankfully well.  
  
After that, Yami changed his clothes thankfully and they headed outside to walk.  
  
"Kaiba, this place could really be something greater if you let it," Yami said.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "I know. When you're someone like me though, you're always busy doing things like planning this, or deciding that. It gets to be a pain really."  
  
"I know how you feel. That's how my life used to be."  
  
"Until when?"  
  
Yami smiled, "Until I came here." He stared out into the distance, "Kaiba, I'd like you to come with me to my Palace sometime. I think you'd like it there."  
  
"I'd be grateful." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Yami, look."  
  
Yami jerked to a stop and followed Kaiba's gaze to the ground where a small flower had broken up through the rocky ground and bloomed. "Oh, that's not the only one---"  
  
They both looked up and scanned the once barren and desolate land that now gave rise to various vegetation and foliage. Even though many of them were new and had just sprouted, it was still a truly astonishing thing.  
  
Kaiba's face still seemed to hold a hint of sadness. "Yami, nothing has ever grown on this land. Not even a pesky weed or simple blade of grass. It's always been nothing but rubble and stone."  
  
Yami took ahold of Kaiba's hand, "From now on, nothing will have to be like it was; no one will make *your* choices; YOU will live your life as you wish, and not as someone else wants you to."  
  
Kaiba grinned sadly, "Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?"  
  
"Other than you, no, not really," he took a step forward, "Now come on," he tugged at Kaiba's hand, "Let's go walk some more-" he paused. He barely spotted a swift flash of silver off in the distance that made him slightly uneasy. There were not many things throughout the land that were naturally silver. Sure, one might stumble upon a random piece of jewelry here and there; otherwise, that was mostly it. Other than that, the only thing that was also silver was a very specific dragon---  
  
"You know Yami, as much 'trouble' as you were having earlier with walking, and of course last night with standing," he smirked, "You sure don't seem to be having much difficulty now."  
  
Yami simpered, "Last night was a different story. How could I possibly remain on my feet with your passion-filled assault?"  
  
An all-too-familiar grin came to Kaiba's face. "Would you like a second attempt?"  
  
"Later, now come on, let's walk."  
  
Kaiba gave up and followed Yami. They weaved in and out of the land, stopping every once in a while to examine a newly formed creek, or elegantly grown flower. It was like the lands were just now choosing to show their true self.  
  
They found themselves back in the Castle, and in Yami's room no less, talking about how much the dragons had seemed to change in the past few days. They almost seemed--- nicer. Usually, the merciless and bloodthirsty beings were off tormenting each other and trying to kill one another. Now, they almost peacefully existed together.  
  
"You know, Kaiba, I really like how much you take care of the dragons. This place you've set up for them is really nice."  
  
"I didn't set this up," Kaiba said, "My father did."  
  
"He did?" he asked. That seemed sort of strange. Why would Kaiba's heartless father make a place where dragons could freely roam? Oh well, he really didn't want to upset Kaiba by speaking of his father any more than they had to. "Kaiba-" he paused, "Are you happy here?"  
  
Kaiba smiled sadly before saying, "I am now."  
  
That was all he needed to say.  
  
--  
  
The following days were spent as each wished: together.  
  
A lot of things changed around the Castle. Dull stone was cleaned revealing stylish black marble, and dirty sheets covered in dusts were thrown out exposing beautiful wood fixtures.  
  
The place seemed to go through an immense transformation. Even the exterior looked improved.  
  
The land seemed to be blossoming with aesthetic flowers and undergrowth.  
  
((AN: Plants and such would take a while to grow but since the Castle reflects how Kaiba's feeling, it is showing it with 'blissful' objects.))  
  
Troublesome events that were to take place were quickly forgotten. Who needed major wars when you were with the one you loved? It was as if time seemed to stop for them, or at least around them. Nothing else mattered to them anymore. Their lives revolved around each other, no one else.  
  
--  
  
"Kaiba, do you remember that time when we first spoke to one another?" Yami asked suddenly. They were taking a leisurely stroll by one of the lucid rivers that had formed adjacent to the Castle.  
  
Kaiba stopped walking and gave Yami a questioning look. "Of course. Why?"  
  
Yami smiled, "You and I acted like fools. I wonder why we didn't see it then."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"How we felt about one another."  
  
"Oh, well, there were a lot of things going on at that time."  
  
Yami shrugged. "Yes, I guess so."  
  
"-Which reminds me, I never got to ask you how you destroyed that Mega Thunderball after it attacked us. Water Omotics told me you were the one who defeated it."  
  
Yami sighed. "Yes, that's true."  
  
"But how-" he stopped and watched as Yami kneeled down by the water outstretching one hand above it.  
  
The water under his hand rose up slightly, coiling into a sort of snake- like object and then raising even higher. It seemed to double over itself as if struggling to make something. The whole 'show' was quite interesting to see. Finally, a form was visible. It was a dragon.  
  
Kaiba stepped closer to the water. "How did you do that?"  
  
Yami looked at him and removed his hand, letting the water fall back into the river. This time he ran his hand threw the warm water and Kaiba could only watch as it changed from bright blue to deep red, almost the color of blood. "It's magic."  
  
Kaiba scoffed, "Magic? You know magic?"  
  
"Of course, I was born with it." He removed his hand allowing the water to return to it's natural color.  
  
Kaiba was still reeling. How could Yami know magic? There were only a chosen few who were born with the gift, even though Kaiba considered it a curse. He had good reason too, his enemy was a master of magic, hell, he was the Master of Magicians.  
  
That brought up another subject. Where exactly was his enemy? He had expected the fight to have been and done *long* ago.  
  
"Are you alright Kaiba?" Yami asked, placing a hand on Kaiba's cheek.  
  
"Of course." He smiled and placed a hand over his.  
  
A faint sound was then heard coming closer and closer. Kaiba turned slightly to see the Little Swordsman of Aile once again on his alligator. "Hmm--- another message I see."  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll be right back, you head on back to the castle."  
  
"Ok," he said and watched as Kaiba made his way towards the Swordsman.  
  
The young boy stopped and hopped off the alligator with a scroll tucked under one arm. "Lord Kaiba, I have a message for you."  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath. "What is it?"  
  
"Here you are Sir." He handed him the scroll.  
  
Kaiba took the rolled up piece of paper, unrolled it, and read.  
  
When he was finished, he thanked the boy and walked to the castle with one thought on his mind: 'He's missing.'  
  
As soon as he stepped through the door, Water Omotics came to his side. "Is everything alright Lord Kaiba?"  
  
"No. The Master of Magicians is missing. Just up and left. No one has seen him for days, no weeks! Where on earth could he be? It is imperative that our battle take place."  
  
Water Omotics frowned. They didn't have much longer. This time of serenity and peace would soon come to an end.  
  
--  
  
The next day started with a loud knocking at the front door of the Castle. Everyone rushed down to see who it was, except Yami, and waited for Kaiba to open the door. As soon as it was pulled open, a small figure tumbled through the entrance and onto the floor.  
  
Kaiba stood back and inspected the being. Purple hair, blue hat and clothes, magician staff---. "Who are you?" he said turning the magician over with his foot.  
  
The small being had tears in its blue eyes and it was plain to see it was hurt. "I- I got lost and- and I w-was hoping to f-find a place to stay f- for the night."  
  
Kaiba glowered. "Can't you see it's day?" he didn't have any tolerance for a friend of his enemy. "What is your name?"  
  
"M-Mighty Mage."  
  
"You don't look that 'mighty' to me. Water Omotics, take him away and put him in the dungeon or something. I don't want to deal with him now."  
  
Water Omotics bowed hiding her worried face, "Y-yes Sir." She helped the small figure to his feet and led him away.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba turned toward the steps to see Yami, dressed in his night robes, rubbing his eyes. A mischievous smirk came to his face. "Yami, you never cease to amaze me, let alone punish me."  
  
Yami only smiled. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
--  
  
Breakfast was nice with polite conversation. Yami did have something important though that he needed to say.  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba looked up from his plate. "Yes?"  
  
"I-" he frowned, "I can walk fine now."  
  
Kaiba sat his napkin down. "And?"  
  
"Kaiba, you know I have to go back- to my home."  
  
Kaiba laced his finger together and sighed. "Yami, you know how much I want you to stay here. Remind me again why you can't?"  
  
"There's people who need my help. They're worried about me."  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
"Kaiba, you're making this harder on me. Please."  
  
"Do you think this is any easier on me?" he asked in an angered tone. He sat back and crossed his arms. "Fine, tomorrow you can go. Leave, just leave it all behind you. Never mind those who love you."  
  
"Kaiba-"  
  
"Forget it Yami. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He got up from the table and left.  
  
Yami immediately followed him, finding him leaned up against the wall by the large, covered up portrait.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong. I don't want to be like my father, Yami. I don't want to cage you up like a bird. I don't want to make -him- happy. I really wish I could thank you Yami. I never thought-," he smirked, "I could sound any more sappier." Sighing, he said, "Thank you for showing me what true love is."  
  
Yami smiled as his lip quivered, "I'm- victorious." He walked over and hugged Kaiba. "You truly have changed."  
  
Kaiba leaned his chin on Yami's head. "Promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
He pulled back and tilted Yami's face up towards his. "Come back."  
  
"I will."  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Yami was the first to awaken. He stretched, careful not to wake the sleeping form next to him, slipped on a robe and headed downstairs.  
  
He really didn't have a particular destination in mind, he just wanted to walk. He made it down all of the flights of stairs, finding it strange when he found another door. It almost looked hidden. He walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
The was a long, dark hallway that went on for a little ways, and Yami, feeling curious, walked through it. It seemed to go downwards, and it was. These had to be the dungeons.  
  
At the end of the hall, was another door. He pushed it opened, almost afraid of what he might find, but, there was only a long line of cells. He entered slowly, finding it almost hard to breathe in the musty room and would've turned back--- had not he heard a faint sobbing sound.  
  
He walked until he had found the cell and peered into the dark space.  
  
"Mighty Mage," he said in an almost audible whisper.  
  
The small form leapt to its feet and scrambled to where Yami stood. "Master! It's you! Master Y-Yami, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask the same to you. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since y-yesterday. I came to find you. Everyone is s-so worried."  
  
"I'm coming home today, not to worry."  
  
"Why--- are you with him?"  
  
"With who?"  
  
Mighty Mage stifled a sob, "You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
At that moment, a strange roar was heard coming from outside.  
  
Yami turned in that direction with the strangest look on his face. "It can't be. That roar." He destroyed the lock on the cell in a simple flick of the wrist. "Mighty Mage, crawl through that window and go back home as quickly as you can. Tell everyone, I'll be home soon."  
  
"Alright Master Yami."  
  
Yami spared no time. He dashed out the door, sped through the hall and slammed through the next door. The large front door of the Castle was open allowing a nice breeze to flow into the building. Yami tried to walk, but he couldn't. 'Just breathe.' He slowly took each step toward the entrance feeling his heart race. 'It can't be.' He took a deep breath and walked out into the sunlight.  
  
"Oh," Kaiba said, "Good morning Yami. I was wondering where you were." He patted the large dragon that towered above him on the head.  
  
Blue-Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Yami froze. "No."  
  
Suddenly, he remembered:  
  
He had fallen, and was falling fast, rocks were hitting him, jabbing him, cutting him. There was pain. Then he was hanging. Rain. Stinging rain. A cry for help that no one heard. He was going to die. He let go-  
He didn't hit the ground. Something dove down from the sky and saved him. He remembered silver. Wings that beat furiously. Hands that held him close. Someone who had saved him. Blue Eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami, if you ever see a dragon with blue eyes, you have met your enemy. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is the most formidable opponent that the Lord of Dragons possess, just as yours is the Dark Magician. Remember that my son."  
  
"Blue Eyes."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami stepped back from Kaiba. "Blue Eyes."  
  
Kaiba was puzzled. "Yami, what's wrong?"  
  
Yami brought a hand up to his mouth. "How could you?"  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"Let me love you? Why didn't I see it? The clues were there all along."  
  
"What clues? Yami, what are you talking about?" he was getting worried.  
  
"You are the Lord of Dragons."  
  
"Of course I am." He took a step towards Yami. "Yami?"  
  
"I- I am the Master of Magicians."  
  
Kaiba froze. It all registered. The magic, the fortune reading, even the letter from the unknown person. "You-" he paused, "You are my enemy."  
  
~*~  
  
Our family has succeeded every time in defeating every single past Magician Master! That is exactly what you are going to do!  
  
~*~  
  
"Defeat my enemy---" his stare turned to ice. "Yami, or Master of Magicians, it seems like a battle is long overdue."  
  
Yami's expression was grave, "Indeed it is."  
  
"I'll give you one day to prepare for the battle. I expect to see you here tomorrow as soon as the sun rises. Can you meet these terms?"  
  
Yami smirked, "Of course."  
  
"Dragoness, could you please send the Master of Magicians back to his home?"  
  
Dragoness rushed outside. "As you wish Lord." She extended her arm toward Yami.  
  
A bright blue light immersed from above engulfing Yami's body. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was suddenly translucent, as well as the rest if his body. He was finally going home- so then- why did he feel so awful?  
  
Kaiba watched as Yami slowly disappeared. Inside, a piece of him hurt bad, but he easily pushed that down and away. He needed no distraction- even if it was Yami- his love and his enemy.  
  
Tomorrow they would fight.  
  
Everything would be over.  
  
They'd finally complete their most important task.  
  
So then, why were they so miserable?  
  
---TBC---  
  
um, sorry. End of chapter.  
  
===Next Chapter: Kaiba and Yami reel over their memories, but that is cut short when the next morning, the fight begins.  
  
Don't worry, not too much dying or anything. One thing you have to remember is I like happy endings.  
  
Thanks for Reading  
  
Plz review!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Yami stood silently on the balcony overlooking the green plains. A light wind rustled his hair sending a small chill down his spine and causing him to bring his hands around his shoulders and hug them for warmth. No matter what he did though... he couldn't seem to get warm. It was as if his soul itself was cold, longing for some kind of warmth that Yami couldn't supply.  
  
"Master Yami?"  
  
Yami didn't turn around, he didn't need to. He knew who was addressing him. "Yes Dark Magician Girl?"  
  
She hesitated, "...Are you ok?"  
  
Yami stared down at the banister and drummed his fingers lightly on the white marble railing. "I'm fine..."  
  
"But... you look so miserable..."  
  
He turned and flashed a reassuring smile, "Trust me... I'm fine."  
  
Dark Magician Girl frowned noticing the sadness in his face. "Very well, Master..." She bowed and left.  
  
As soon as she had disappeared from view, Yami ran a hand over his face. He felt horrible.  
  
'Why did this have to happen?' he thought, 'Everything was perfect.' "Why can't I forget him...?"  
  
"Forget who?" Dark Magician asked, appearing in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
Yami looked at him quickly, "No one."  
  
Dark Magician cocked his head to the side, "Yami... you know you can't hide the truth from me. I've known you for a long time. I know you better than anyone else here. What's wrong?"  
  
Yami's brow furrowed and he turned around once again staring out at the vast plains. His long crimson cape flapped around with the movement then settled behind him. "Well... have you ever thought that... for once, things could go the way you'd planned them to? That things, life, didn't get in the way?"  
  
Dark Magician sighed, "Yami, do you remember Celtic Guardian, from the Warrior Kingdom?"  
  
Yami smiled sadly, "How could I forget. You cared so much about him. I never heard the end of it."  
  
Dark Magician looked up at the sky, "Yes, I suppose I did carry on rather a lot when it involved him."  
  
Yami chuckled, "Carry on? You all but pounced on him every time he visited the Palace. How has he been, by the way?"  
  
"He was married, day before last..."  
  
Yami paused, "I see. Are you okay with that?"  
  
Dark Magician shrugged, "I have to be. Next to you, he's my best friend. He's happy with her. Yami, what I'm getting at is- don't let it be too late. Don't wait thinking that things will change on their own. You have to play your part as well. You can't be afraid of what might happen, or you'll regret it in the end."  
  
Yami smiled, "Those are very wise words. I'll take them to heart."  
  
"Master, there have been some rumors floating around regarding your whereabouts during your disappearance. Are they...true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, good day Yami."  
  
Yami nodded and Dark Magician exited into the hall, leaving him alone by himself.  
  
"So it's true then," Magician of Black Chaos said, coming out of the shadows and into Dark Magician's view. "He really was with the one we are to fight tomorrow?"  
  
Dark Magician nodded, "He was, but leave him alone. He's not in the mood to deal with you right now, let alone anyone."  
  
"I'm sure. We'll be lucky if tomorrow he doesn't leave us to be with our enemy."  
  
Dark Magician spun around and flashed him a warning look, "Don't speak of Master Yami like that. It's disrespectful."  
  
"So he can disrespect us by falling in love with our mortal enemy?"  
  
"It's not disrespect to fall in love. It's not something you can control."  
  
"I suppose Celtic Guardian would know something about that..."  
  
Dark Magician gasped, then shook his head and walked away. Magician of Black Chaos rolled his eyes and took the opposite exit.  
  
--  
  
"Master Kaiba, please come out of there!" Water Omotics yelled. She banged on the door for the fifth time that morning.  
  
Dragoness tapped her on the arm, "He still won't come out?"  
  
"No. Not even for breakfast."  
  
"Not even to prepare for the fight?"  
  
"Least of all for that..." Water Omotics frowned. "I didn't want this to happen..."  
  
Dragoness paused, then asked, "You knew for a long time... didn't you?"  
  
Water Omotics nodded. "Yes I did."  
  
"...For a time I think we all did. None of us wanted to realize it."  
  
"Not even Master Kaiba."  
  
"No...not even him."  
  
Inside his chambers, Kaiba paced back and forth. It had all made sense from the start.  
  
"The fortune teller!" Kaiba said aloud. "Even it knew! 'Something is not as it seems', of course not! The Lord of Dragons and Master of Magicians are living together! How could I not have known? How was I so blind?"  
  
A soft snort caused him to stop pacing and turn towards the One-Eyed Shield Dragon that had gotten locked up in his room with him. It sat quietly on the floor, as a cat would, swinging its tail back and forth.  
  
Kaiba eyed the somewhat small creature skeptically and asked, "Did any of you guys know? I sure didn't. My own father knew, but he never told me. He tried...but I didn't listen. Can you believe it?"  
  
The dragon cocked its head to the side and grunted.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his chestnut bangs, continuing to pace. "What am I doing?" he wondered aloud. "It's not like dragons can listen..." Kaiba paused and shook his head, "Yami didn't know what he was talking about..."  
  
Again the dragon grunted, shaking its head.  
  
Kaiba stopped pacing and patted the small dragon on the head. "I miss him too...but listen to me... he is NOT coming back. Tomorrow... he's going to die. It's the way things have to be. I'm destined to win, I HAVE to. If I don't, father will be very displeased... and we can't have that..."  
  
Outside of the Castle, the skies had darkened somewhat and dark clouds filled them blocking out any sunlight that threatened to break through. Thunder rumbled but not a drop of water fell. Everything the sky wanted to let go was held in and hidden from the rest of the world...  
  
--  
  
As time went on that day, soon night fell bringing along with it darkness and silence. Yami had fallen asleep on the balcony and had to be carried to his room and Kaiba never left his own.  
  
Each dreamt of when they were younger and what their fathers had told them of the day to come.  
  
"Yami, are you saying that you don't want to fight the Lord of Dragons?" his father asked.  
  
Yami nodded and blinked his crimson eyes. "Fighting just because of an age- old grudge isn't right."  
  
His father sighed and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, "This age-old battle has to happen, my son. I'm too old to fight anymore so only you can. I know you'll make me proud."  
  
"Father...why do you hate the dragon lord so much?"  
  
For a moment, his father's eyes held a look of pain, but in an instant it was gone. "Well, one day, Yami, you'll find out for yourself. Then maybe this fight will seem more meaningful to you...Goodnight my son."  
  
"Father... I will make you proud. I promise."  
  
"Seto, are you saying that you're not going to fight the magician master?! This is absurd," he yelled. "My own son, disobeying me like that. What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
Kaiba hugged his knees up to his chest, "I don't wanna fight your battle...Please dad, let's just forget all about it-"  
  
"Forget? Forget you say? That's a joke. It's easy for me to forget, but that father of his will never overlook what I've done. No matter what he must be killed. I don't want to deal with him any more."  
  
"What did you do that would make him hate you so? You two used to be good friends..."  
  
His father smirked bitterly, "I suppose one day you'll uncover the truth. I hope by then I'll be long gone..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I won't want to see the look on your face. Goodnight."  
  
The door slammed and Kaiba awoke with a jolt. "Father!" he breathed out. He looked towards his door and saw that he was in his chambers just as he had been the previous day.  
  
Again, another slam rumbled through his room from the direction of the door.  
  
Kaiba jumped out of bed pulling a sapphire robe on as he did so and unlocked and opened the door. "What the hell?"  
  
Blue eyes stared straight at Kaiba holding within them something like anger.  
  
"What is it Blue-Eyes? What's wrong?" He petted the silvery muzzle of the dragon in an attempt to calm it down.  
  
Water Omotics and Dragoness rushed to the dragon's sides and at the same time threw a large blue satin saddle over its back and quickly strapped it underneath.  
  
Water Omotics fell to the ground breathing hard, "Finally, he wouldn't let us put it on him. He's never done that before. Usually he's anxious to go riding or even to fight."  
  
Dragoness shook her head, "He's been acting strange ever since, well, you know whom, was in the castle."  
  
"Oh..." She looked sideways at Kaiba, "That is strange indeed. You know...all of the dragons have. Maybe they shouldn't fight-"  
  
Kaiba broke in with a prompt, "No. They will fight, just as you two will. I don't want to hear anything of it. Now..." he looked out of one of the castle windows which barely showed a speck of brightness coming over the horizon line, "As soon as the first ray of sunlight raises above the horizon line, the fight between me and Yami will begin."  
  
Dragoness and Water Omotics both sighed and answered, "Yes Master."  
  
--  
  
Magician of Faith helped clasp a long dark crimson cape onto Yami's back. "Master, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Yami took a deep breath and nodded assuringly, "I'm positive. I know this is the right thing to do. Just trust me on this."  
  
"We all trust you...that's not the problem, we just hope you're doing this for the right reasons."  
  
"The right--, of course I am. I know what I'm doing, Faith. I'm doing what my father wants."  
  
"What about what you want?" Yami heard a voice like Kaiba's ask. He turned quickly but it was only Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
"What I want is to go through with my father's wishes. Nothing else matters." He flashed the magician a bitter smirk, "Since when did you care about family matters?"  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Since Dark Magician started getting on my nerves."  
  
Yami smiled, "I see." He looked around the entrance hall where all of the magicians stood waiting to leave and engage in the fight. They were all willing to put their lives on the line for Yami's sake, no matter what. It was truly amazing. "Let us go."  
  
--  
  
Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and he realized he was laying in a bed drenched in sunlight. The white sheets were almost blinding him and he had to shield his eyes to look around.  
  
As soon as he sat up he felt slender arms wrap around his waist. Quickly, he turned his head slightly feeling someone's chin rest on his shoulder. "Yami..." he whispered.  
  
Yami smiled at him and said, "Wake up, love."  
  
Kaiba's eyes opened slowly and he saw the sky and silver shine of Blue- Eyes. "Daydream..." he mumbled.  
  
Kaiba saw the burning light of the sun reaching up over the far and hills and immediately turned toward Water Omotics, "Prep the dragons for battle." He turned towards Dragoness, "Send me to him."  
  
Dragoness nodded, "As you wish." She extended her arms, emitting a bright bluish light that engulfed his body and caused him to disappear.  
  
Moments later, Kaiba was standing in the middle of the plains awaiting Yami to join him. Not too long after, a dark crimson lightning bolt struck the ground a few feet away from Kaiba and when it had cleared, Yami stood in its place.  
  
Yami bowed and said, "Hello, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba paused for a moment as thousands of feelings engulfed him all at once. He still had feelings for Yami and it somewhat angered him. How do you fight someone whom you care about... "Yami..." he bowed as well.  
  
Yami inwardly smacked himself. He could not start worrying about Kaiba at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to ask if he was sleeping well after noticing the dark lines under his eyes and how he had been since he had left. All he could say though was "Good luck."  
  
Kaiba nodded, "You too. Let us begin..." He closed his eyes, 'Dragoness, take me back.'  
  
He felt her agree and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Yami left not too long after in a red flash as well.  
  
As soon as both were with their respective groups, they raised their hands and signaled for their army of either dragons or magicians to fight.  
  
Within moments, the two groups were scattered on the plains fighting and battling with each other for supremacy. Kaiba sat high atop his mighty Blue- Eyes White Dragon waiting for the perfect opening. On the opposite side, Yami stood arms crossed with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to accompany him.  
  
Though the fight was a match to see whose side was the strongest, what it all came down to was which leader was left standing. They would duke it out with the "monster" of their choice and try to destroy the other in a heads- on battle.  
  
On the field, nothing had fallen yet. Neither magician nor dragon had been destroyed. Strangely enough though, it was the magicians who were more aggressive. They were angry for what had happened to their Master. Why had he been with the Lord of Dragons? He had to have been kept prisoner or something of that sort, otherwise, he would have never stayed there of his own free will?  
  
The dragons didn't really even want to fight. They were a tougher crowd to control because they were more free-spirited beasts but usually a tougher team during battle. Unlike the magicians who had a stronger sense of reason and understanding, the dragons did whatever what was in their own interest.  
  
That's why Kaiba was growing upset.  
  
The dragons were just toying with the magicians. They were barely even attacking unless they needed to, and most of them were taking to the sky where the magicians had a harder time reaching them. They took one look at the Master of Magicians; saw it was Yami, and thought this was one big game. What was it going to take to make them understand?  
  
Finally, a long beam of light was emitted from Magician of Black Chaos' staff striking a Twin-Headed Fire Dragon in the shoulder area and it reared back and released a fireball of its own. The blast hit the ground and spread out in a large circle covering a lot of ground and when it had cleared, nothing stood where its path had been. The dragons realized at that very moment that the fight was for real... and they finally began to attack back.  
  
Kaiba took this as his chance and pulled Blue-Eyes' reigns causing the dragon to lift into the sky. Yami noticed the flash of silver heading his way and motioned to the two with him to follow him. They lifted into the air and headed Kaiba's way. Almost immediately, Blue-Eyes sent a sapphire lightning attack their way which they easily dodged.  
  
Blue-Eyes stopped and Kaiba spoke, "Well, it seems we are to fight now. But... only one magician may face my mighty dragon. Two aren't allowed."  
  
Yami smirked, "Kaiba, who said they would both fight you?"  
  
The two magicians linked hands and a swirl of red and black rolled around them, engulfing them both and hiding them from sight. When the color faded only one magician stood. Mostly black, with little bits of purple, blue and pink clad this magician, definitely male, and strange silvery hair spilled over his shoulders and accenting his deep gray eyes.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami said, "Meet Neo Dark Magician."  
  
Kaiba sneered, "It's a pleasure."  
  
Blue-Eyes released another blast but the new magician outstretched his hands and with a blast of his own cancelled out the attack.  
  
"It seems we're evenly matched," Yami noted.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "No. Nothing rivals in power to the strength of my beast. Blue-Eyes, attack!"  
  
The dragon obeyed sending another blast toward the Neo Dark Magician but it easily evaded it. The magician turned the tables, creating a dark red blast in his own hands which he sent toward Kaiba. With a swift maneuver, it was avoided.  
  
The two continued to fight each other, trading blasts and evading others. It seemed the battle really would go on forever- until something happened. Neo Dark Magician sent another blast but Blue-Eyes wasn't quick enough to avoid it. The attack slammed into the dragon's side and it jarred Kaiba roughly. For a moment his vision blurred and he remembered once more.  
  
"Blue-Eyes is an extraordinary beast, Kaiba. Its power is unimaginable. One must only ask and that power can be augmented. Doubled to nearly more than half its original attack. Don't forget that."  
  
Kaiba rubbed his head and inspected the dragon's side. Nothing but a light scratch could be seen. "Good boy, Blue-Eyes." He rubbed the dragon's neck, "Now please, lend me your full and complete strength...I beg you..."  
  
Blue-Eyes raised its head and opened its mouth revealing many silver razor- sharp teeth. A small ball of white energy began near the back of its throat that quickly enlarged itself and was released. The blast hit Neo sending a strong jolt of what felt like electricity up his spine and white light sparked everywhere. The magician fell and hit the ground hard.  
  
Yami looked down at the magician and back at Kaiba with slight fear and sadness in his eyes. "I suppose Kaiba, that this is goodbye..."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his gaze and nodded, "yes... it is." He patted Blue-Eyes on the head and barely was able to whisper, "One more time..." The dragon nodded and once again opened its mouth.  
  
On the ground Neo Dark Magician felt someone shake him and awoke with a start. "What happened?" he asked. "You?!" Quickly he turned away, clearly angry.  
  
Magician of Black Chaos glared, "Listen to me, we don't have time for this. Our Master needs our help."  
  
"I'm...not strong enough to protect him."  
  
"Take this..."  
  
Neo Dark Magician was shocked, "Your staff? But-"  
  
"Don't ask. Just use it. With it, you'll be strong enough."  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"I suppose I feel guilty... for what I said. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry. Just do what you have to."  
  
"...Thanks."  
  
Kaiba looked at Yami who was awaiting his horrible fate and couldn't help but feel horrible himself. But why? He was doing what he had been taught by his father to do. He was fulfilling his father's wishes... and for what? Surely not himself. Yami's words still echoed in his mind_:  
  
"From now on, nothing will have to be like it was; no one will make your choices; YOU will live your life as you wish, and not as someone else wants you to."_  
  
"Blue-Eyes, stop your attack!" Kaiba yelled, just as the final blast was about to be released. "Yami... I could never hurt you..."  
  
Yami stood slightly shocked but just as he was about to speak a large crimson blast from Neo Dark magician's staff struck Blue-Eyes underneath.  
  
That was all it took. The dragon had already been struck once, but with an attack this powerful it could no longer stay in the air. So naturally... it fell.  
  
Kaiba grasped tightly onto Blue-Eyes' neck as they continued to plummet toward the ground. There was no way they would survive if they hit the ground from that height. Still, he was glad he didn't kill Yami. That was all he could've asked for.  
  
A strange cloud of energy shot out moments before Kaiba and his dragon would've hit the ground and cushioned their landing. They grounded softly and Kaiba dismounted and looked strangely around him as the crimson cloud disappeared.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami said, landing in front of him. "I could never let you get hurt either..."  
  
By now, the dragons and magicians had stopped fighting. They had witnessed this turn of events with wonder and if the magician master would save the dragon lord, then why in the world were they battling in the first place?  
  
Kaiba smiled and took a step closer to him and-  
  
"Yami, look out!" Water Omotics rushed up to him and pushed him out of the way just as a black energy ball would've hit him. Instead...it hit her. She fell to the ground and was still.  
  
Kaiba kneeled down beside her and lightly shook her. "Omotics, wake up. You're okay..." He gently lifted her up and closer to him. "Hey..."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
Yami placed a hand of Kaiba's arm, "Kaiba... she's gone."  
  
Kaiba watched as her body glowed a pale blue and she disappeared.  
  
"She saved my life..." Yami said sadly.  
  
Kaiba punched the ground, "She was my best friend." Then a more important question rose to his mind, "Who did this?"  
  
Yami looked up just as a strange silvery beam aimed towards him and instead of hitting him, captured him. The metallic light formed a sphere around his body and disappeared, taking Yami with it.  
  
Neo Dark Magician rushed forward, "Master Yami!"  
  
A sinister voice then spoke, "If you ever want to see Yami again, I suggest you hear what I have to say..."  
  
Kaiba froze and stood up turning toward the one who had spoken. "...Hello father..."  
  
---TBC---  
  
Next chapter: Kaiba has to obey his father's rules or else Yami dies, but when the playing field is filled with dark deceptions, will Kaiba be able to stay alive himself? (FINAL CHAPTER)  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
AmethystRoze 


	8. Chapter 8 Final

Chapter 7

All of the magicians and dragons had stopped, their gazes locked on the one who sat high in the sky on an enormous creature as black as night. Large, leathery wings spread out far from this monster and deep, blood red eyes were locked on Kaiba's shocked blue ones.

Almost immediately, he recognized the beast.

"That's the dragon that I saw that day you tried to flood the castle and kill Yami!"

"Very good," the old man said, clapping but for a moment. "I'd like you to meet my Pitch-Dark Dragon. He's my most loyal servant."

Kaiba glared. "I'm surprised anyone would ever want to follow you. Then again, you probably threaten or kill anyone who opposes you."

"You know me too well."

The old man had on a long, blood red robe with an equally long black vest over it held together with silver cord. His hair was colored a dull pewter and if it weren't for his crystal blue eyes which matched those of Kaiba's, one wouldn't have been able to tell that they were related.

"Where is Yami?" Kaiba asked through gritted teeth. "He has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want to fight."

"Fight?" the old man said. "I'm to old to partake in little games of sparring. Yami is safe... for the moment. He is locked in the deepest darkest chamber of my castle. And... he has everything to do with this. For centuries our families have fought to be the victor. We have trained and trained and awaited the day when the magicians would finally fall. I thought that when the previous magician master didn't show up and suddenly disappeared, that all was well... but I never anticipated a son. Now, you want to throw this fight away just because you've taken a liking to your enemy? I won't have it! Your disobedience this time will not be tolerated."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "What do you plan to do?"

"That's simple. Come to my Castle of Dark Illusions. Once there, I'll instruct you on how to get your little friend back. If you fail... well, let's just hope you don't."

In a flash of blue smoke both he and the dragon disappeared, as if they had never been there before.

"To his castle?" Kaiba mused.

"Surely you're not thinking of going, are you sir?" Dragoness asked, a worried expression upon her face.

"He'd better go!" Magician of Black Chaos said threateningly. "That's our Master that was kidnapped, and it's all his fault!" he pointed a finger at Kaiba.

"How dare you!" Dragoness said, slightly appalled. "Our Master took pity on yours and decided to spare his life. It was clear who would've won had he not made that decision!"

"You're one to talk about pity! Master Yami rescued your master from plummeting to his death!"

"But only because one of your kind took a dirty shot!"

The magician gasped. "Dirty shot? I'll show you a dirty shot!"

A deep lavender orb began to form in his hands, but it was diminished as someone put their hand on his shoulder. Turning to curse at who interrupted him, he was somewhat surprised to see Dark Magician.

"You?"

"Stop this foolishness now," he said. "We don't need to cause any more unnecessary battles."

"I agree with him," Dark Magician girl said, coming to stand beside him. "We should probably listen to what the Lord of Dragons has to say..."

"Listen?" Black Chaos said, almost mortified. "He's our mortal enemy!"

Kaiba turned focusing his hard sapphire gaze upon the magicians.

"Do any of you know how to locate hidden things?" he asked.

"Now he wants our help!" Black Chaos said unbelievingly. "Well, he's not going to get it-"

"I can do it," Magician of Faith said, coming forward. "Tell me what you wish to find and I will find it."

"Thank you," Kaiba said tersely. "Tell me where my father's castle is."

Dragoness came forward. "But Master, I'm sure it's far away. This is your father we're talking about. Besides... wouldn't _we_ be able to find it just as easily?"

"No. My father is a charlatan at heart. He would probably do something so crazy that we wouldn't think of it. Plus, his powers have to be wearing down over the years. He can't pull off anything too extravagant. Any luck Faith?"

The small magician opened her eyes. "The Castle has been located."

"And where is it?"

"Right above us."

Pointing her finger straight into the air, she sent a thin ray of pink light upward that rose some hundred feet then appeared to hit something sending a ripple of invisible waves everywhere. Then immediately, it was as if a blanket was being removed from the castle and it was revealed to them in all of its shadowy glory.

"It's humongous," Dragoness muttered out.

And indeed it was. At one time it may have been a beautiful palace with white washed walls and fountains and sculptures, but now it was a dreary place with gargoyles and black spiraling staircases.

"To think that he was this close all along," Kaiba mused. "No wonder he knew so much. All he had to do was look out his window!" Without breaking his gaze from the castle he said, "Blue-Eyes!"

The dragon wasted no time in soaring to his master's side. Kaiba jumped up, swinging one leg over the dragon and grasping tightly onto the reins.

"I'm going alone," he said simply. "No one had better follow me."

Magician of Black Chaos scoffed. "Like any of us would help you anyways."

"Please be careful," Dark Magician said. "If anything should happen to you there will be no hope for Yami."

"Good luck Master," Dragoness said confidently, but her eyes betrayed her worry.

"Just don't get killed," Black Chaos said angrily.

The silver dragon rose into the air with one flap of its magnificent wings, and before Kaiba was out of their sight, he said four final words.

"I'll bring Yami back."

"Very well done, my boy," Kaiba's father said as Blue-Eyes landed softly inside the Castle entrance. "So you figured out my little secret. I'm appalled that you had to use the aid of the magicians, but no matter, I'll dispense of them later. Here are the rules of the game..."

"I'm not here to play games, dad," Kaiba said sternly. "I'm here to find Yami."

"Call it what you will, but to find him you have to do as I say. This castle is filled with many adversaries. To find Yami, you will have to fight your way through them. But I have to warn you; they get more dangerous as you progress deeper into the castle so you'll have to be on your guard. I do believe that's all."

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

A well-known scowl seemed to spread across the old man's face. "Because... I just want to see how far you're willing to go to save your enemy. Farewell, my son."

And once again, he disappeared without a trace.

Kaiba narrowed his gaze and began to walk through the dark fortress, Blue-Eyes behind him.

The place had a strange eeriness about it... one Kaiba couldn't explain. The whole place seemed to be infested with anger and resentment and hate. He hadn't taken more than two steps when out of nowhere a dragon appeared; it's deep green scales shining.

"Let me guess," Kaiba said, unafraid. "You're at the beginning of this little food chain."

The dragon went to attack, but a swift attack of white lightning destroyed the creature in an instant.

"I surely hope that the rest of our foes aren't this easy... it takes away the fun."

Now granted, there were a few more that Kaiba had to destroy to proceed to the staircase, but they were all as simple as the rest. The strange spiraling steps almost seemed to continue forever, disappearing into a black void of nothingness. Kaiba walked down them, ever alert, and came to the last step, pausing almost immediately.

There lying sprawled out on the floor was Water Omotics. Her jar lay tipped with the water sparkling and spreading on the floor.

Kaiba kneeled quickly beside her and brushed a few renegade magenta strands of hair out of her face. "Water Omotics?"

It couldn't be. Why was she here? Hadn't she died?

And yet, her eyes slowly opened revealing her mysterious charcoal eyes.

"Lord Kaiba..."

"You're alive," Kaiba said, almost awe-struck. "But I thought-"

"I thought I'd died as well," she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes as though she'd been asleep. A strange silver pendant hung around her neck. "Where is Yami? And where am I?"

"Yami... is somewhere in here. I have yet to find him. You're in my father's castle."

"Your father?" she said unbelievingly. "I thought him to be dead."

"Me too. But, I never ever knew the truth for certain. He just disappeared and I assumed he'd passed on over the years. Though," he narrowed his eyes, "It's clear I was wrong."

Picking up her jar, Water Omotics was sad to find it nearly empty. "Well, I can only summon one dragon with this, so you need only call when you need it."

"Call? But... you'll be with me right?"

Water Omotics smiled sadly then ripped the silvery necklace off of her neck and threw it aside. "Kaiba... I _am_ dead. I am the second trial you must pass... but I cannot go against you even in death."

Kaiba's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? This was all a trick?"

"Yes. Your father used his powers to bring me back here, giving me that stupid necklace as some sort of reward for tricking you into believing Yami is dead. He told me that he wouldn't let my spirit rest until I fulfilled his wish...but I could never lie to you." Standing up, she held the jar at arm's length. "You should not have to go through all of this. I will use the last of my power and spirit to send you to Yami."

"You can't!"

"My time is finished. Don't be fooled by what lies ahead, for this last trial will be the most dangerous of all. Now save Yami."

Letting the jar slip from her hands, it fell to the ground and shattered in a million pieces. The shards rose up from the ground and spiraled around Water Omotics' body, which had turned transparent, then, as she faded from sight, the pieces swirled around Kaiba and his faithful Blue-Eyes and they too disappeared.

Outside, Dark Magician stood patiently with Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Faith beside a few of the dragons and it wasn't long before Magician of Black Chaos stomped up to them.

"What do you three think you're doing?!" he asked, a shocked expression upon his face. "Do you know that you're standing with the enemy?"

Faith nodded. "Of course, but they're not really that bad. They're just like us, but different."

"How dare you compare these overgrown lizards to us! We are magnificent magicians!"

"Let it go," Dark Magician said.

"I can't, thank you very much. And you, Dark Magician, I suppose you don't oppose this either?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't think so."

"Why can't you just forget all this? Our masters obviously have feelings for each other that nothing can come between, so you might as well accept it."

"Accept it? Are you mad?"

"Quite sane actually," he said with a smirk.

The other two girls had quietly left, noticing that this was somewhat of a personal matter.

"I can't believe Yami would do this to us," Black Chaos said.

"I'm kind of proud of him. None of us ever thought he'd find someone. He's rejected every single suitable princess that's ever come to his Palace. It's wonderful that he's in love."

"But with his enemy?"

"They were only enemies because they were taught that they were. Besides, it's time we stopped this little fighting match and tried to get along. I think so," he turned toward a Petit Dragon, "Don't you?"

The dragon squeaked and nodded its head.

Magician of Black Chaos shook his head. "Dragons can't talk, you idiot."

"But they can listen. Have you learned nothing from Master Yami?"

"What is with you? You're all feisty and it's... well, it's..."

Dark Magician smirked. "It's what?"

"By god, it's annoying!"

Dark Magician's smirk faded replaced by a concentrated stare. "Why'd you help me?"

"When?"

"On the battle field, when I was about to be killed by Blue-Eyes. You gave me your staff."

Black Chaos rolled his eyes. "I had to help you. We're on the same side."

"But I thought you hated me."

"Of course I don't _hate_ you... I'm not completely cold-hearted."

"I've had my fair share of doubts."

"I still can't believe Celtic Guardian chose some whiny girl over you."

"What?"

Ok, that caught his attention.

"What I meant was... you're not that bad of a person... once you get to know you, er, once I got to know you... or something like that."

Dark Magician wasn't sure why, but he felt strangely flattered. "Oh... Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." He turned to the small Petit Dragon that still hovered close to them. "Can you guys really hear what I'm saying?" he asked incredulously, pointing a finger at the green beast.

The dragon tilted its head then chomped onto his finger.

That was all it took for Magician of Black Chaos to yell and shake his hand sending the small creature flying through the air.

"I hate them!" he stated furiously. "And nothing will ever change that."

Inside the castle, in the deepest depths and darkest chambers, Kaiba opened his eyes. He was in another shadowy room, but it wasn't the darkness that made it scary... it was the room itself. Dark black tapestries were strung throughout the room accompanied by black and deep purple decorations, if that was what they were supposed to be. Blue-Eyes stood alert, watchful for any sign of danger, but none came.

Then suddenly, Yami walked into the room and froze. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost and his bright clothing and pale skin contrasted deeply to the somber room.

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. "Yami, I finally found you."

Yami wasted no time in rushing to the tall brunette and embracing him tightly. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe you came for me."

"How could I do anything else?" Kaiba asked,, pulling back to look Yami in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what my father has put you through. It's all my fault."

"What have I told you? It's not your fault. This is your father's doing. Now we just have to get out of here... Oh," he looked around Kaiba, "I see you brought Blue-Eyes."

"Yes. He was eager to help me, just as he was to save you on that dreadful night."

"Oh, and for that I am grateful, now we should leave. I'll prepare an exit for us." Outstretching his hand, a soft crimson glow was released forming a strange vortex in front of them. "We should leave as soon as we can." He outstretched his hand hoping Kaiba would take it.

Kaiba went to take a step forward, but Blue-Eyes held him back, biting softly onto the blue cape that brushed the floor. "What is it Blue-Eyes?"

The dragon flashed him a cautious glare and his sapphire eyes said warning.

"What's wrong, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"It's Blue-Eyes... I think he's trying to tell me something."

Yami let out a soft chuckle. "Kaiba, it's probably nothing. Besides, dragons don't understand anything."

Kaiba paused in his step. "What?"

"Dragons don't listen, now let's go," he urged.

Kaiba glared and stepped back with his faithful dragon. "I should've known this test wasn't over." In one swift movement, he pushed Yami into the vortex and almost immediately it disappeared with almost a crunching sound.

Just as quickly as that vortex had disappeared, another formed but this time Kaiba's father stepped through with his Pitch Dark Dragon tow.

"Well... as much as I'm disappointed," his father said, "I'm still impressed that you got through all of my trials... even if it was with the help of that dragon-conjurer."

"And I must say that I'm impressed with the Yami look-alike you used against me," Kaiba said.

"You almost fell for it... What gave it away?"

"Yami knows that dragons listen. That one was obviously untaught in that area."

"Now that boy is feeding useless information into your head? Great. Please just give this whole fight up, my son. It's meaningless. I'll even let Yami go back to his home peacefully with all of his little magic idiots."

"Sorry father," Kaiba said, focusing a solemn gaze upon his father. "But this is personal now." Turning to his dragon, he said: "Blue-Eyes, attack."

The dragon rose into the air with one swift thrust of his wings and sent a fierce attack towards the old man. Seconds before it would've hit, the Pitch Dark Dragon let out an attack of its own canceling out the other.

"I assure you... our dragons are evenly matched," the old man said.

Kaiba glared and ordered Blue-Eyes to once again attack, but it received the same results.

"Kaiba... It's impossible for you to win this fight. As we speak an army of the strongest dragons is heading here to kill you. They will fight as long as I am alive. Give up."

No, this couldn't be the end. Kaiba had worked so hard to save Yami... only to die? How could it end up being a draw? If only he'd brought someone else along to help, if only Blue-Eyes were stronger...

"If only... I had another dragon..." he whispered. Then suddenly, his mind lit up like the dawn. Drawing his hands together in prayer-like fashion, he closed his eyes. "Water Omotics, please aid me. I need the help of that final dragon. Please... answer my prayer."

From nowhere, crystal liquid seemed to pour, splashing to the ground silently. It rose from the floor and slowly began to form a winged dragon. When the liquid vanished, a large black dragon equal in size to Blue-Eyes stood next to the silver dragon.

Kaiba's father stood in slight surprise. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon..."

"That's right, dad. And when these two dragons unleash their attacks together... they'll set forth an attack that you and your pet won't survive."

"I highly doubt that..."

"Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "Attack."

Both dragons opened their mouths revealing a bright sapphire and crimson orb that they released at the same time. The spheres spiraled through the air leaving a trail of color behind them and as they neared their target, the two attacks fused into one massive ball.

"Goodbye Father."

--

Once all of the debris had cleared, Kaiba patted Blue-Eyes on the back and looked around for Red-Eyes only to find a clear puddle on the ground. Looking into it, he saw Water Omotics smile back at him, and then the liquid vanished.

Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to find Yami-"

Before he could finish, the castle began to shake. Kaiba could barely stand still. Then, everything around him began to vanish; dissipating as if it had never existed at all, and when Kaiba looked around again, he was suddenly standing on the ground with his dragon and was with the magicians and the rest of the dragons.

It was as if everything was an illusion.

As soon as everyone else began figuring out what had happened, voices of wonder and bewilderment immediately followed.

"Where is Yami?"

"Did he come back alone?"

"He must have saved himself and not our master!"

Kaiba cleared his voice and took a step forward, instantly silencing the crowd.

"Listen to me. I went in there with the intent of finding Yami; I wasn't lying about that..." He faltered slightly. "But... Yami... he wasn't there. I don't know where he is-"

"Right behind you," a voice said.

Kaiba paused and turned around, surprised at whom he saw. "Yami?" But he remembered the trick from earlier and remained cautious. "Or are you some trick conjured up by the last of my father's powers?"

Yami cocked a brow. "I'm sad that you don't recognize me, dearest Kaiba."

Suddenly a crackling crimson blast shot through the air hitting Yami in the back and causing him to be changed into harmless dust.

"One thing I can't stand," everyone was surprised to see another Yami say, "Is people who mess with my dragon master." Yami straightened up. "I assure you, this time I am real."

Kaiba took a few steps forward coming to stand directly in front of Yami. "How can I be sure?"

Yami shrugged. "All I have is my word."

Kaiba tilted his head to the side. "Hm. Your word eh?"

Unexpectedly, a dragon nudged Kaiba sending his lips onto Yami's. The kiss seemed to hang in the air until finally both drew back.

"All right," Kaiba said, "I trust the dragon's judgment." Pulling Yami to him in a heart-felt embrace, he let out a tired sigh. This was finally over.

"But Kaiba," Yami said, breaking the silence. "We're from different worlds... remember? We're enemies-"

"We live on the same planet, Yami. We may be as different as night and day, but opposites attract right? From now on, I'm living my own life. I hope I won't have to live it alone...?"

Yami looked at him silently for a moment, then broke out into a smile. "You really have changed. Kaiba, I'd choose you over Palace life any day. You know... when I first met you... I never anticipated I'd fall for you. It's just weird how it all happened."

Kaiba nodded. "Neither did I. But unanticipated emotions aren't something you expect. Why don't you bring your magicians to my castle and live there... That is, if they agree to it?"

"I'd love to."

He turned to the magicians for any protests.

Of course... there was one.

Magician of Black Chaos glared daggers. "There is NO way I'm moving to that madman's castle! He's our enemy!" He turned to Dark Magician. "Tell me you're against this?"

Dark Magician shook his head and smiled, then reached up and pulled the other to him silencing him with a kiss. Drawing back, he said, "You're definitely coming along. I don't want to hear any more protests."

Magician of Black Chaos was shocked. "How dare you!"

"So are you coming?" Yami asked.

"Of course."

"Then it's settled."

And that was how it went. No longer was the Lord of Dragons tormented by dreams of his past; no more did the Master of Magicians worry about what others expected of him. No longer would the two fight. That was how it was to be.

From now on, the Dragon Kingdom and Magician Kingdom would be united... and naturally live _happily ever after_.

-The End-

Yey! It's FINALLY finished. Bet you guys are like... it's been a while. It has, but now I can update normally and all so I'm problem free. Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you thought of it overall or whatever you like. Thanks so much for reading.

AmethystRoze


End file.
